All Of Your Love Is All That I Need
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Jacob and Jenica are back in a new adventure. The La Push pack has to leave, the cause being new vampires in New York. When Jenica is left alone, so many things come to haunt her, including the CULLEN CLAN!
1. Prologue

"Don't leave," I whispered, running my hands behind Jacob's neck

"Don't leave," I whispered, running my hands behind Jacob's neck.

"I have to," he replied, kissing my forehead. "There's a huge group of newborns in New York, and we need everyone we can get to fight."

"Be careful." I dropped my mouth to his neck and fluttered kisses down it.

"I always am. I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. You have to stay strong for me."

"I will be. I love you."

Jacob smiled. "You know I love you."  
"I know." I kissed him. "But you're leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered. "It's only for a month, and I'll be there in a second if you need me."  
"I'll need you all the time."  
Jacob kissed me. "You'll be strong. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I looked around the yard. Kim was crying, and so was Emily. Embry was holding Amy close to him, as he rocked her back and forth. Paul held baby Valencia in his arms, cradling her and kissing her forehead. Quil was with Claire, throwing her up and tossing her around. She was laughing.

I was glad she didn't get what was going on.

Jacob took my chin softly in his hands and turned me back to him. He placed a kiss on my lips and then smiled.

"Go say goodbye to them. It looks like everyone wants to say goodbye to everyone anyways."  
I engulfed Jacob in a hug and let tears run down my cheek. Jacob held me effortlessly and rubbed my back.

"Shh, it's alright. I promise I'll be back soon."

I nodded and pulled away. Jacob smiled and brushed away my tears with his thumb. He kissed my cheek, then my nose, my neck, and lastly my lips.

"Be a good girl."  
I nodded and hugged him again.

"Shh... I'll call you tonight. Promise."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me tighter. His warmth was suffocating me, but I didn't care. It was comforting, and I tried to take in as much of him as possible.

"I'll be back." He kissed me. "Go say goodbye to your father."

I walked over to Sam and Emily. Sam looked down at me and took me in his arms.

"You help out with Emily and Valencia, alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"And don't get into any trouble." He kissed my head. "Be good."  
"Thanks Sam." I kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Good luck."  
"This will be a piece of cake Jenica," Sam laughed. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Go get Valencia for me," Sam laughed. "Paul's going to suffocate my little angel."  
I giggled and walked over to Paul.

"Hey babe," Paul laughed. "What's new?"  
"Sam wants Valley," I answered. "And I want you."

"Jenny, wow, I didn't know you felt that way about me..."  
I hit his shoulder. "Shut up fatty."  
"I'll go give Valley to Sam and be back."

"No say goodbye to me first."  
Paul smiled. "I can't very well hug you with a one year old in my arms."  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Paul gave Valencia to Sam. Sam held her up and kissed her nose. I knew he was going to be the best father ever.

"Now I'm back." Paul scooped me up in his arms and spun me around. I laughed and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you." I kissed his cheek. "Be careful for me."  
"I will be," Paul laughed. "Don't worry about me doll."  
"Hey, it's my turn to hug her!"

Embry took me from Paul and threw me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed.

"Fine." He dropped me to my feet but still held onto me.

Embry tapped my nose. "Be a good little girl, alright?"

"I will father." I kissed his cheek and hugged him. "You be careful."  
"Don't worry."  
"My turn now."

Jared grabbed me and held me to him.

"Hey darling." He brushed the bangs out of my face and kissed my forehead. "Feeling okay?"

"Nervous," I whispered. "You?"  
He shrugged. "Me? Don't worry about me. Only worry about you and the girls. Watch over them for me, especially Kim. She's been a little weird lately."  
I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Bye dude."

"Finally."  
Quil took me and smiled at me.

"Hello love. What's new?"

"Not much," I giggled. "You?"  
"Just getting ready to save the human race," Quil laughed. "This should be easy."

"Don't hurt yourself."  
He laughed and kissed my head. "I won't."  
"Alright guys, stop harassing my mate."  
Jacob pulled me into his arms and leaned against his car. I saw Kim rest her head on Jared's shoulder, and Embry wrap his arms around Amy.

"This is awkward," I laughed.

"No," Jacob breathed. "I love spending every moment with you that I possibly can."

"Jacob."  
He kissed me. "Yes?"

"I love you."  
"I know. I love you too."

"Come on guys," Sam interrupted. "Pile in."

Jacob kissed me one last time before climbing into the car. I held onto his hand until his slid away from mine.  
Emily stepped behind me and put her arm around me. I looked at her and she shot me an assuring smile.

As I watched the car drive away tears streamed down my face.

"C'mon girls," Emily whispered. "Let's go eat all the junk in the house. I bought ten different flavors of ice cream, a cake, frosting, and a bunch of cookies for this occasion. We'll eat and watch soap operas until we fall asleep."  
That sounded better than anything else in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

The phone interrupted the 59th episode of One Tree Hill. I was closest to the phone.

"Hello?" I whined.

"Hey babe. Why are you so tired?"  
"JACOB!"  
Everyone's heads snapped towards me. Emily paused the DVD and listened carefully.

"Nice to hear you too."  
I brushed a tear away from my eye. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too. Don't cry."  
"I'm not," I sniffled. "I just... you're not going to be here tonight."  
"I'll be there in spirit. Just pretend I'm there and I will be."  
"Okay..."  
"Go give the phone to Emily. I can only talk for a minute."  
"Alright... well... I love you."  
"I love you too, so much. Be good."  
"Okay..."  
I hand the phone over to Emily silently. The phone traveled around the room.

(Jacob's POV)  
The car finally stopped after Jared was done talking to Kim. We were in a dirty part of town, with hobos on every corner.

We followed Sam out and to a really dirty apartment building.

"Sam, is that you?"  
"Michael!" Sam greeted Michael with a handshake. "Where are we staying?"  
"Just upstairs. We've got a couple more packs upstairs. This should be finished quickly. We've heard there's going to be another attack tonight on 45th street, so tonight, we fight. Sorry you didn't get time to rest."  
"No problem. My pack is strong. We'll make it."  
"I don't think I've ever met your pack. Michael."

I looked down at his hand, and then back up to him. "Jacob."  
"Jared."  
"Paul."  
"Embry."  
"Quil."

"Leah."

The little one pushed his way through. "Seth."

"What's their problem?" Michael laughed.

"They left some mates behind," Sam rolled his eyes. "They miss them."

"I see. Well, let's get upstairs. We have to strategize."  
"C'mon boys."  
Sam patted my back as I followed Michael upstairs.

"You guys can get comfortable for an hour or so, and meet the guys."  
"Last pack Mike?" one big guy asked, who was sitting in the living room.

"Yeah, from La Push."  
"Alex."

"Hey," Sam stepped up. "I'm Sam, this is Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth my pack."

"Hey. We're from Lorain. I'm Alex, and these lazy asses are Kyle, Mathew, Henry, Wesley, Adam, and Nathon. The other pack from Port Clyde, are in the other room, same with yours, Mike, if you wanna get them. We'll start planning for tonight."

"Yeah, I'll go get them."  
"Ohio and Maine?" Sam asked. "Weird places to have vampires."  
"It is, actually, but they go in the strangest places when they're new born," Alex laughed.

Ten more guys came in. We all stared each other down, except the alphas. The other packs sat down as we stood in the doorway.

"Drop the glares," the last alpha warned to his pack. "Sorry about that. I'm Bradley, and these are my boys, Peter, Christopher, Shane, Mark, Patrick, and Joey."

"And these are my boys," Alex said. "Ryan, Hunter, Quin, Darrin, Justin, Steven, and Bryan."  
"These are mine," Sam said. "Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth and Leah, who are going to drop their glares before something accidentally happens to them tonight."

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Sam. "Let's just get this over with. I need to kill some vampires tonight."

"I like this kid," Bradley laughed. "Straight to the point. So what's our strategy Mikey?"

"Well... here's the plan. I want Sam's boys to take Manhattan and Staten Island. Bradley, you take your boys to West New York and Long Beach. Alex, take your boys to the south side of Brooklyn and Jersey City. I'll keep my boys here, in Queens and around the Bronx. You see a vampire, kill it, by any means necessary. Alphas, you decide how to split up your boys. We don't expect to kill all newborns tonight, especially since they're growing so rapidly. Don't question any of the newborns unless they look surprisingly strong. Got it?"

"Clear," Sam said. "C'mon boys, let's go divide up."

"We're doing the same, since my boys are being ass wholes," Bradley laughed. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."  
I rolled my eyes. I had to fight by these idiots? At least it was for something good.

_i There's one, /i _Quil thought.

I looked over at him and nodded slowly.

We approached the newborn and instantly killed him. It was so good for stress.

(Jenica's POV)

My eyes fluttered open at the creek of sunlight that slid into the room from the window.

Amy snored with her body spread across me. I pushed her off, and her eyes popped open.

"Ow," Amy whined. "That hurt."  
"Shut up baby," I growled. "You'll make Valley start crying."  
"I'm hungry." She stood up. "Come raid the kitchen with me."  
"I'm too tiiiiiiiiiired."  
"Too bad."

With all her strength, she pulled me to my feet.

"Fine. Poptarts?"

Amy smiled. "Heck yes! And Cinnamon Toast Crunch!"  
"You are such a two year old," I laughed.

"And I enjoy every minute of it."  
We walked into the kitchen, and Amy attacked the cupboard. I sat at the table. My head dropped onto my crossed arms.

"Do you want coffee Jen?" Amy laughed. "It's ten, so you should be awake."

"I am." I yawned. "I want poptarts."  
She threw a package of Brown Sugar Cinnamon poptarts at me.

"There. Now shut up!"  
"The guys would kill us if they knew how we were eating," I laughed.

"They would." Amy smirked. "I say McDonalds for lunch, and then Ms. Fields' cookies for dessert."

"Good idea." I shoved a poptart into my mouth. "I love the way you think."  
"EW! MOUTH CLOSED!"  
"Girls, what are you doing up?"

We turned around. Emily was leaning against the door frame, with one hand running through her hair.

"We were hungry," Amy replied,

"Want some?" I offered.

"No thanks girls." She sat down next to me. "You know Jacob and Embry are going to kill you."  
Amy laughed. "We know, and we don't care! Right Jenica?"  
"Yup," I agreed. "We're independent women."  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Sure. Just don't run crying to me when they're lecturing you."  
"Don't you hafta get Valley or something instead of nagging us?" I asked.

"Probably." Emily got up. "You girls don't eat too much."  
Amy and I exchanged glances, and then burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Will you guys shut up?" Kim whined. "My head urts."  
"Lighten up Kim," Amy urged. "They'll be back."  
Kim turned to me. "Give me some poptarts."  
I held them to my chest. "Hells no. Go get your own. Jesus, woman."  
"Fine, be a bitch."  
I smirked. "It's what I do best."  
"That deserves a high five," Amy chuckled.

I high-fived her and then took another bite of poptart.

"Why are you guys eating so much?" Kim asked. "You are such fatties."  
"Because we feel like it." Amy flipped her hair. "Gosh."

"Besides we like being fatties," I laughed.

Kim rolled her eyes and sat down.

"That wasn't funny," she growled.

"It was," Amy argued.

"Valencia's here!"  
Emily came in with little Valencia cradled in her arms, wide awake. Finally Valley slept more than two hours a night.  
"Give her!" I held out my arms for Valley. Emily placed her in my lap.

"Good morning princess." I kissed her nose and she giggled.

"I want her!" Amy demanded.

I handed Valencia over to Amy, who cradled her in her arms and tapped her nose. Valley giggled.

"Good morning darling," Amy laughed.

"Give me my baby," Emily laughed.

Amy handed Valencia over to Emily, who sat her in her high chair.

"What are you girls planning to do today?" Emily mused as she put Valencia's bib on.

"Study my ass off," Amy grumbled. "Finals are all next week, and this is a hard year."  
I stuck out my tongue. "Haha, I graduated."

She glared at me. "Shu'up."

"I'm gonna go into Port Angeles," I yawned. "I need a couple things from Sephora, and I heard Panic At the Disco just got a new band shirt."  
"Be home by five, at latest," Emily warned. "That's when the guys'll call."  
"Right. Jacob'll kill me if I go out by myself."  
"He'll deal with it," Emily retaliated. "They're very over protective when it comes to you girls."  
"Speaking of mates, where's Claire?" I mused.

"Still sleeping."  
"Well, I'm going to change, and then I'm leaving."  
"I should too," Amy yawned. "Marge is gonna freak if I don't get home soon."  
"Bye babe." I hugged her. "Member to come over if you wanna talk to Embry."

"He'll call me anyways, but you know I'll be over."

I smiled, hugged her head, and then ran upstairs to get changed.

As soon as I pulled off my shirt, my phone started vibrating.

"Yello?" I put my shirt on.

"Hey love."  
"Jacob! Are you okay? How was last night? Are you hurt? Are any of the guys hurt?"  
"Of course not," Jacob laughed. "Last night was so easy. We got those newborns so quickly."  
"Are you sure? How are the other backs?"  
"Poor Leah," Jacob chuckled. "She keeps getting hit on, but she's rooming with Sam, and Sam would never do anything to her."  
"Well... be careful."  
"Don't worry about me babe; It's you I worry about."  
"You worry too much," I whispered.

"If only you knew the importance of whom I was worrying about." He sighed. "Maybe then you would understand."  
"I love you."  
"You know I love you. Just, take care of yourself. That's the best thing you can do to make sure I'm okay. Don't go out alone or talk to anyone you don't know. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yeah," I whispered. "I will."

"Well, we shouldn't be yakking about me. How was your night with the girls?"  
I shrugged. "Fine, but I missed you with me."  
"I miss you right now too."  
"Are you sleeping?"  
He yawned. "Almost. I just wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep."

"Jacob," I breathed. "That's so..."  
"Pussy?" he laughed. "Yeah, I know. I just..."  
"No," I interrupted. "That's so sweet. I love you."  
"I love you too, babe, so much."  
"I know..."  
"So what are you doing today?"  
"Hanging," I lied. "Me and Kim might do something, but Amy's studying for finals."

"Sounds good."

'Where are the rest of the boys?" I mused.

"They're watching football, Chargers vs Packers. It's not even a good game."  
"Well, I'll let you go to sleep. I was in the middle of changing."  
"Ooo, I'm definitely not leaving now."  
"Perve," I growled. "I'm leaving you, whether your perverted mind wants me to or not."  
"Fine baby, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"And I'll picture you changing to help me get to sleep, and I'll dream about it too."  
"You perve!"

"I love you too babe."  
"I love you more."  
"Believe me, you could never, ever, love me more than I love you at this very moment."

"I doubt that."  
"Don't doubt me," he whispered. "Everything I say to you is a hundred percent true."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Sleep well."  
"I will with that sexy picture of you changing for me resting in my head."  
"Ohmygod, good night Jacob!"  
"Good night my love."  
A smile creped over my face as I hung up my phone and threw it on my bed.

No matter what Jacob said, I was definitely going out. I needed that time.

It wouldn't hurt me anyways.


	3. Chapter 2

I took the keys off the coffee table and threw them into my purse.

"Be careful!" Emily called. "I want you home by five at the latest!"  
"Gotcha Emms! I'll be home soon!"  
I put on my jacket, slung my purse over my shoulder, and ran into the rain.

I climbed into Jacob's old, beat up car and sighed. His smell was still on the sheets, and I could already feel his hand on my thigh like when he taught me how to drive.

A lone tear drifted down my cheek, but I brushed it away. I needed to stop crying.

It only took ten minutes to get to the Port Angeles' mall. I parked my car in the garage and walked into Macy's.

Someone hit me down

"Ohmygod I'm so sorry!"

I felt a pair of strong hands help me to my feet.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with a petit girl, with long brown hair, and bright eyes. Behind her was a pixie looking girl, who was a little smaller than the brunette, and a tall, muscular man with messy auburn hair.

The boy behind me was as fit as the first, with jet black, spikey hair, and emerald green eyes.

"I am so sorry!" The brunette hugged me. "I am such a freaking clutz!"  
"It's okay," I chuckled. "I'm fine."  
"I feel so bad!" she continued. "I'm Bella."

That name sounded too familiar.

"Jenica."  
"This is Alice, Edward, and Jasper."

I looked around. "Hey."  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"No, really, I'm fine. I really am."  
"Bella, we should go," Edward whispered. "I promised Carlisle we would be home soon."  
"Can I stay?" Bella kissed Edward. "Please?"  
"I'll be back at four," he grumbled.

"Thanks so much! C'mon, Jenica, I owe you big time."  
"Uh..."  
She dragged me away.

"Of course we'll go to Starbuck's first," Bella cooed. "We'll get a Grande cup of coffee and get fired up for our shopping extravaganza!"  
"You don't have to do this. I really am fine. I didn't bleed to death or anything."

"I know but still... I have an urge to spend a major amount of cash, and you're my reason to spend it."  
"No, really, it's okay."

"Too bad. I got major cash to spend."

"Seriously, this is really sweet, but…"  
"No! You're like the perfect model! I am not giving up such a perfect model!"  
"I'm really not that pretty," I whispered.

Bella pulled me into Starbuck's. "You're gorgeous, and I feel like spending my husband's money."  
"Edward?"  
"Yup." We moved forward. "He just got a big bonus, and gave like half of it to me, so I'm spending it on you. Trust me, I've got enough clothes. You deserve this money, not me."

"That's sweet but..."  
"One non-fat skim milk latte and, what do you want Jen?" Bella interrupted.

"Um... white chocolate mocha."  
Bella slipped the cashier a gift card and pulled me over to the pick-up counter.

"So tell me about yourself," Bella started. "Why are you here alone?"  
"Because my friends are all studying," I grumbled. "What about you?"  
"We were getting a present for Alice and Edward's dad. It's his birthday in a week."

"Oh... cool."

"Grandes for Bella!

Bella smiled. "That's us! C'mon, we have so much to do before I leave."

Bella pulled me through the mall at high speed. We hit half the shops and stands. She insisted on buying me everything, and I was her Barbie doll. We spent most of the time in Forever 21, Wet Seal, and Anchor Blue. She bought me so much that we both had to carry everything.

Don't get me wrong, I tried to stop her, but she went behind my back and bought it anyways. I was stuck with her "generosity" and richness. How a twenty two year old girl could have so much money was strange, but I didn't say anything.

We stopped at Mcdonald's for lunch, so we sat down to chat.

"So, Jenica, I'm really sorry about this, but I had to buy these for you. You're just so cute, and all the boys are gonna love you when they see you."  
"I have a... boyfriend," I whispered.

"Aw! That's so cute! What's his name? How old is he?"

"His name is Jacob, and he's nineteen."  
"And you're sixteen?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but it's not bad. He's sweet."

"I know a lot of Jacobs. What's his last name?"  
"Black, Jacob Black."  
I saw a sudden spark of shock in her eyes, but it was only for a second.

"Never heard of him, but he'd better be nice."  
"He's out of town right now, in New York, checking out NYU. He got accepted there."  
Bella smirked. "And he's smart. Well, is he cute?"  
"Oh yes." I smiled. "Very cute. I think I hit the jackpot."  
"What does that mean?"  
I took a deep breath. "I think I'm gonna marry him."  
"Really?" Bella's eyes widened.

It was the truth. Jacob would be in my life forever, if I wanted it or not.

"Aren't you still in high school?" Bella continued.

"Graduated last year, class of '07," I corrected. "Jacob went down to check out NYU, for the both of us. We're gonna go to college together."

"Wow," she breathed. "A sixteen year-old graduate."  
"I was fifteen at the time," I blurted out. "I want to stay with Jacob forever."  
"Don't get heart broken," Bella whispered. "But he sounds like a sweet boy."  
"He is. I love him."  
"Aw... cute!"

"What about your husband? He seems like a good guy."  
"We've been together for a year and a half now, and it's been amazing."  
"Congrats."  
"Thanks. We were together for three years before we got married. It's been very interesting, but we're going to be together forever."  
"Forever," I whispered. "That's a long time."  
"It's not enough time when you're in love."  
"That's true."

"You're so mature for your age." Bella smiled. "It's like you're one of my best girlfriends, and they're in their twenties."

"I think I was born twenty one," I laughed. "I raised myself. I used to live in Philadelphia."

"Really? Why are you here?"  
"I'm living with my aunt and uncle because my mom and dad are in jail."

"Oh, I'm sorry."  
I smiled. "No, it's cool. I hate them anyways."

"Well, let's change the subject. I'm as hungry as a pregnant woman. I'll go get food. Big Mac okay with you?"  
"You know me too well," I laughed.

She walked off with a smile, and I smiled back Bella was a sweet girl, and I was glad I met her. Sure, she was in her twenties, and married, but she was what I wanted as a friend.

My thoughts were interrupted by my pocket vibrating.  
i I love you /i  
I grinned.

i I love you too 3

I miss u

I miss u 2

Whatcha doin?  
Helpin Amy w/hw. U?

Chillin with the boys they say yo

Wow that's gay boys ur not ghetto

PSH U WISH- paul

Go die paul im talkin 2 jacob

Doll b nice

:P I g2g help amy b a good lil boy

Hahaha, i will babe u behave 2 i luv u

I luv u 2 BYE!  
Bye baby 3 /i  
I put my phone back in my pocket as soon as Bella came back with our Big Macs. I was ready to eat my heart out.

"Hungry much?" Bella laughed.

"You have no idea." I took a big bite. "I don't even know why I'm so hungry. I just... I've been craving so much shit."  
"It's because Jacob's gone. Comfort food is an amazing filler for boyfriends gone missing."

"He'll be back soon," I whispered.

"Of course," Bella urged. "Just food is his filler."

I smiled. "Sure."  
"I'll just shut up and eat. I seem to be making this conversation awkward."  
"Hahaha, no. I'm just stressed."

"I would be too."

'Yeah," I whispered.

"Does this burger taste better than usual?" Bella laughed.

"It does. Maybe 'cause they decide to make them delicious for us."  
"Oh yes, because we're more than amazing. We're like awesomely, freaking amazing."

Laughter escaped from my mouth, and, luckily, my burger did not. That only made Bella laugh harder.

"Ohmygod," she choked. "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack."  
I took a long sip of Diet Coke and gasped.

"wow. Breath."  
"WE are such dorks," Bella gasped. "Seriously, I've known you for about two hours and it seems like you've been my best friend for ages!"  
"I know." I smiled. "It's nice. Strange, but nice."

"Yeah, strange things always happen to me. I'm like a magnet to strange things."  
I giggled and shoved a handful of greasy fries into my mouth.

"Edward would kill me if he knew how I was eating," Bella laughed.

"Jacob would kill me too, but he's not here."

"Touché."

"What else do we need here?"  
"Well... we need to go back to Hot Topic. I've decided that Panic at the Disco shirt would be cute on you. Plus, that guy was hot!"  
"Bella! You're married!"  
Bella smirked. "A girl can dream."  
"I don't know why you'd want anyone but Edward. He's so hot!"  
"Hot? Yes. Overprotective? Holy shit yes."

"Jacob's the same way. Like, there's nothing here to hurt us anyways."

"Yeah..." Bella pressed her lips together. "I suppose."

"What could hurt us? Rain?"

Bella chuckled. "No, but there are wolves and bears."

"Those are only in La Push and the mountains. You ever been ther?"

"Yeah, a bunch of times. I went cliff diving."

"My boyfriend went with me to do that." Another handful of fries. "But the thing is, Jacob's only overprotective if he's out of town. He'll let me go out with my friends, as long as he's close by."  
"Edward's the same way, unless I'm with Alice or any of his siblings."

"So who else is related to Edward?"

"Just Rosalie," Bella mumbled. "Jasper, and Emmet, who you haven't me yet, are Edward's brother-in-laws. He's okay when I'm with them and he's not here, but usually Jasper and Emmet are gone with Edward when he leaves. It'll just be me, Rosalie, Alice, and their mom Esme."

"Those are really old names."

"Yeah, Esme and Carlisle were a bit old fashioned when they had the two girls and Edward."

"Oh... my parents were just like, we like Jenica."

Bella smiled. "It's a pretty name."

"Thanks. Bella is pretty too."

She smiled. "It was my mom's idea. She was always obsessed with that name."

"I wonder what would happen if you were a dude."

"I'd probably be like Yobella or something crappy my mom could make up."  
I laughed. "Nice. Well, should we get back to shopping? I really want to get that Panic shirt, like now!"

"Sure. C'mon."  
She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to Hot Topic.


	4. Chapter 3

(Bella's POV)  
"I don't like that girl."

Edward pulled away from the parking lot in his Escalade. I rolled my eyes.

"She's a good girl. She's only sixteen, Edward."

"She smells like... i _them /i_. I don't like it."

"Well too bad, because she's coming over for dinner tomorrow."  
"What?"

"Edward, seriously, she's only sixteen, and she probably doesn't even know she's around them. If she did then she would've noticed what we are."

"She smelt like dog. She's not coming over."

"Will you shut up? Edward, she's a little girl. Do you expect them to tell a little girl about what they are? They probably don't even want her to know. She told me they were in New York to check out NYU, not fight off the newborns."

"Those newborns mean trouble, and if those dogs are away, then it's more trouble for us, especially if that girl is with us."

"She's a little girl! Edward, stop it!"

"I guess she can come over, but don't get too friendly with her. She'll take our information and use it against us."

"I'm not going to tell her. I'm not stupid. The poor girl wasn't smart enough to tell what we were, so there's no way I would tell her."  
"Fine, but Esme and Carlisle won't be happy."

"They'll be fine, and you know it."

Edward rolled his eyes as we pulled into the driveway.

(Jenica's POV)

"Hey Emms!"  
Emily was in the kitchen, cooking something.

"Hey sweety! How was the mall?"  
"Fine. Hey, Emily, tomorrow can I go to a friends house for dinner?"  
"Sure! Is she in Forks?"  
"Yeah! Thanks Emm! I'll be back down in a few, after I put my stuff away!"  
"Alright Jen!"  
I grabbed all my bags and heaved them upstairs.

My room was quiet without Jacob, and it was depressing to walk in. I missed Jacob too much for my own good.

I dropped my purse on my bed and sighed. I had a new wardrobe, and I had to make up an excuse.

Telling people I won a shopping spree didn't exactly sound believable.

My bags were shoved into the closet to hide them for a while. I didn't feel like putting my piles of clothes away.

"Jenny." My door slid open and Claire slipped in.

"Hey sweety. How are you?"  
"Okay. Come play with me."  
"I was going down to see Aunty Emily. Do you want to come with me?"

I scooped up Claire and kissed her forehead.

"I miss Kwil," she whispered.

"I know sweety. We miss them all."  
"Will Kwil come back?"

"Of course. He'll come back, and everything will be okay. Let's go down to Aunty Emms and help her cook, okay?"  
Claire nodded. "Does Aunty miss Sam?"

"She does. Emily misses everyone."  
"Do you miss Jakey?"  
I nodded. "Yes, I do, very much. Let's go downstairs."

The smell of spaghetti filled the living room.

"Smells good Em." I sat Claire on the table.

"Thanks."  
Valley was sitting in her high chair, teething on a frozen baby ring.

"Since when did Valley start teething?" I mused.

"Only a couple days ago. She's been crying ever since."

"Aw. Poor baby." I kissed her forehead. "When are Amy and Kim coming over?"

"They should be here any minute now. I'm surprised the boys haven't called yet."  
"They'll call soon," I scoffed. "They're always late, no matter what."  
"True. So whose house are you going to?"  
"Isabella's. She's seventeen," I lied.

"Well you'd better call Jacob before you leave."

"I will, don't worry. I'm not that stupid."

Claire giggled. Emily looked at her.

"Am I funny?" I teased, tickling her stomach. "Am I?"  
Claire went ballistic with laughter.

"You are such a little monster."  
"Leave my poor Claire alone!"

Amy came in and scooped up Claire in her arms.

"What did I miss?"  
Kim ran her fingers through her ponytail.

"Nothing." I plopped down. "Just waitin' for the guys."  
"What's for dinner?" Amy bounced Claire in her arms.

"Spaghetti," Emily mused. "I was too tired to make anything else."  
"Yum, I love..."  
The ring of the phone interrupted Amy.

Emily picked up the phone. "Hello boys."  
We could hear the ramble of the five boys in the background.

"How are you boys? I bet you want to talk to the girls." A pause. "Well, here's Jenica."  
Emily threw the phone at me and I caught it.

"Hey."

"Ohmygod, Jenny, I haven't talked to you in forever," Paul whined.

"I talked to you yesterday."  
"So? That's still forever."  
"Shut up Paul. She's my mate."  
I giggled.

"How are you baby?" Jacob continued.

"Fine. I'm good."

"Don't hog her," Embry interrupted. "We all wanna talk."  
"Then say something fag."

"I haven't heard from Quil or Jared yet."  
"Sorry babe," Jared laughed. "We're here."

"Yeah. Hey Jen."

"Hola hommies."

"Are you going Mexican gangsta on us?" Embry laughed.

"Sure Embry. That's exactly it."

"Ew they scare me!" Jared whined.

"My baby would look hot as anything, even a Mexican gangster," Jacob laughed.

"Lovey crap!" Paul squealed. "Ew!"  
"Boys I'm leaving. Amy and Kimbo wanna talk."

"Night Jenny!" Quil called.

"Wait, Sam wants to talk," Embry interrupted.

"Mmkay."

"Hello daughter," Sam chuckled. "How are you holding up sweety?"  
"Fine. I'm chillin', but I'm lonely."  
"We'll be home soon, promise."

"I know."

"Are you taking good care of Emms and your sister?"

"Yeah, I am. They're doing great."

"Good. Well, I'll let the boys say good night. I love you."

"I love ya too Sam."

"WE LOVE YOU JENNY!'

I giggled. "Love ya too boys."

"But I love you the most," Jacob reminded me. "Good night baby."

"Night. Here's Amy."

I tossed the phone to her, and she caught it.

"Yello dudes."

Kim burst into laughter.

"Jenica, can you cut the bread please?" Emily asked.

I nodded and grabbed the loaf of French bread from her.

"Embry, I miss you." Amy twisted her hair between her fingers.

Emily sighed and dumped the noodles into a strainer.

"Jenica, will you get Valencia for me? She's probably hungry."

Valencia whimpered in her high chair.

"Come here you." I picked her up.

Emily took Valley. "Kim, Jen, I'll be back in at least fifteen minutes. Would you watch the sauce for me?"

"I got it."  
Kim got up and slugged over to the stove.

"Ohmygod, Kimberly Anne Montz, what is that bump on your stomach?"

"Drop it," Kim mumbled.

"Ohmygod I see it too!" Amy dropped the phone. "Have you told Jared?"  
"Shut up!"

"AMY! AMY!"  
"Crap..."

Amy picked up the phone. "Sorry guys. Something... happened."

"You have to tell him!" I hugged her. "You're so lucky!"

"Don't tell him," Kim warned. "I might get an abortion, or not keep it."

My eyes widened. "No! You can't!"

"Shh... I don't know yet. Don't worry about it. You're too young to understand."

"I'm too young? Kim, there's a human in your body! You can't kill it!"  
"Calm down. I don't know." She sighed. "Go get a bowl for the sauce."

"Kim, come get the phone!" Amy called.

Kim looked at me and then went to Amy.

"What's up with her?" Amy asked. "It looks like something crawled up her and died."  
"She's just stressed." I poured the sauce into the bowl. "Go set the table please."

"Fine, mom." She bumped me and then went to the cupboard.

Emily walked in with giggling Valley.

"What did I miss?"

Amy and I looked at each other, and then giggled.

"Nothing," I replied. "Nothing at all."


	5. Chapter 4

(Bella's POV)

"You're okay with Jenica coming over, right Esme?" I asked, as we sat at the dinner table.

"Of course. She sounds so sweet, and I agree with you and Alice," Esme replied. "She can't know about i _them /i._ She's too young."  
"I still don't think it's a good idea," Edward mumbled.

"What is she going to do Edward?" Alice asked. "She's a little girl."  
"Little girl or not I agree with Edward," Jasper growled. "I don't like those... dog lovers, even if they don't know about it."  
"Well, then, those "dogs" must be better than you because they knew I was hanging out with vampires and they respected me anyways," I fought.

"Isabella, do not pull that," Edward growled.

My eyebrows arched. "Don't use my full name."

"Everyone stop it, now," Carlisle boomed. "Jenica is coming over, and we will act like civilized human beings and be respectful and kind towards her."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

He smiled at me and then went back to his meal.

Alice slid me a high five from under the table. I giggled, but stopped when I felt Edward's lips on my ear.

"Talk after dinner. Upstairs, our room."

My internal instinct told me to fight back, but my sense told me Edward would kill me if I fought back. Even though I was a vampire, he was so much stronger than me.

"What do we need to talk about?" I flopped on our bed, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella, love, I don't want anyone to get hurt," Edward whispered. He kneeled in front of me and took my hands.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed. "It means, we could get hurt, and Jenica could get hurt. If you think about it, we both hate each other. If they ever find out that she was hanging out with a flock of vampires, there is a chance that the boys would loose their temper, and the same thing would happen to Jenica that did to Emily."

"Jacob wouldn't do that," I breathed.

"But you could get hurt too Bella. The treaty, it's broken. If they find out we're here there's no stopping them from attacking us all. For young werewolves, they're very powerful, and if they smell us on Jenica like I smell them on her, i _we /i _could be hurt."

"Esme and Carlisle don't see it as a threat."

"Sometimes their trust in the good in the world gets the best of them." Edward kissed me. "I just want everyone to be safe."

"Everyone is safe," I mumbled. "The boys are in New York."

Edward's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"I was talking to Jenica, and she said they went down there to "check out NYU", but there has to be something else. Maybe you should have Jasper research it."

"That would be smart." Edward scratched his head. "Why didn't I hear about that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't hear either, until today."

"Well, that's for later. Just... be careful around her, and don't touch her a lot."

"Let's just go downstairs." I took his hand. "C'mon."  
We went down to the living room with everyone else.

(Jenica's POV)

I threw on a jacket and buttoned it up.

"Throw me a phone Em!" I called.

I saw a phone fly from the kitchen, and I caught it. Quickly, I dialed the place where the boys were staying.

"Hello?"  
I put on my sick act. "Hey Sam."  
"Jenica? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

I heard Jacob in the background.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "I just have a fever. I'm going to bed."

"Alright, princess, do you want to talk to Jacob?'

I coughed. "Yes please."  
"Baby, what's wrong? I can't believe I'm not there. Are you okay? What hurts? Do you need me to come down? I'll be on the first flight down?"

"It's not that bad Jacob. Calm down."

"You poor thing. I'm sorry baby."

"I'm fine. It's okay. I just wanted to say good night."  
"Feel better. I love you."

I gulped. "I love you too."

"Sleep well."

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I hung up the phone. Lying to Jacob was so exhilarating. I had never gotten adrenaline like this when I lied to my dad, or anyone else, but lying to Jacob gave me adrenaline. I loved it.

"I'm going!" I called. "See you by eleven Emily!"  
"Bye! Drive safe!"

I rolled my eyes and tossed my keys into my hand.

When I climbed into Jacob's car the adrenaline stopped, and guilt crept over. I had to push my guilt aside, like I always had before.

My eyes peered to the directions Bella had given me the day before. It would only take me about ten minutes to get there.

"516... 517... 15..."

I stopped in awe when I saw Bella's house. It was big for a Forks house, and all the houses around it. It had to be two stories high, with more space than either Bella or Edward needed. How could they afford such a beautiful house?

My convers hit the pebble-covered driveway as I stepped out. I followed the rest of the pathway to the door.

I knocked the metal handle against the wooden door. Suddenly, Bella popped up and opened the door.

"Jenica!" She engulfed me in a hug. "How have you been? Oh, come in; you must be freezing! Esme's just finishing dinner!"

"Esme?" I asked.

"Ohmygod! How could I forget to mention Esme? Edward's mother, she lives with us."

"Oh."

"Well, let's hang up your coat and go into the living room. Everyone is eager to meet you, especially Rosalie and Emmett. They are both curious."

"Okay..."

I followed Bella past the black marble hallway and into a white-carpeted room where three beautiful figures I remembered where waiting, along with two I had never seen before.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, you remember Jenny."

"Of course!" Alice hugged me. "How was your and Bella's shopping spree? I heard she spent quiet a lot!"

"It was fun," I whispered.

"Aw, the little thing's nervous," the one I didn't know laughed.

"Emmett, shut up," the girl next to him warned. "Emmett is such a joker. I'm Rosalie."

She looked me up and down before offering a hand.

Rosalie's beauty was far beyond comparing to anyone. She was prettier than any model you could mention. Her waves of golden blonde hair traveled down to the middle of her petit back. She was tall, and statuesque, and it took me a while to take it in.

Yet she seemed to be taken aback, and taking in my form. It looked like she was assessing me, to see if I was any threat to her man, which I guessed to be Emmett.

"Rosalie, down," Edward teased.

Rosalie hit the back of his head and then sat back down with Emmett.

"Well, sit down anywhere you'd like. After dinner, if you can stay, we're gonna watch a vampire movie. Do you want to stay?"

"Um... yeah... I just have to call Em... I mean my mom."

"DINNER'S READY!"

"You can call her after dinner." Bella put her arm around me. "Let's go eat. Esme made dinner special for tonight."

Another, younger man was in the kitchen with beautiful Esme.

Esme had short, caramel colored hair, and gold eyes. She was about 5"6 if not taller. She looked loving, and like a mother should, although she didn't look old enough to be a mother.

There was the same problem with Carlisle. He was beautiful, not handsome, with perfect blonde hair that went with his eyes, which were also gold. He was about 6"2, again, if not taller. Yet he wasn't old enough to father a boy and girl in their twenties. He didn't even look like he was out of his twenties.

"Ah, you must be Jenica!" Esme hugged me. "Welcome, dear girl!"

"Don't scare her Esme," Carlisle laughed. "Hello Jenica."

"Thanks for having me over," I whispered.

"No problem. We love company, and Bella's always making new friends."

"I am not!" Bella defended. "I have enough friends."

Carlisle's laugh was whole-hearted as he sat down in his seat. Everyone else sat down, and I took the empty seat next to Bella.

"So, Jenica, tell us about school," Esme began. "You must still be in school."  
"Actually, I graduated last year, class of '07. Um... when I was in Philadelphia I always was better than the honors classes they provided so they moved me up grade by grade until I was ready to graduate. So I graduated here."

"My, we have a scholar on our hands!" Esme squealed. "Where are you going to college?"

"I'm not sure yet, but me and my boyfriend are going to go to college together. Besides, I'm only sixteen. I really don't want to go to college yet."

"Brainiac," Emmett mumbled.

I looked at him. "Who says that anymore?"

He cracked a smile. "I do. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Shut up Emmett." He got a slap from Jasper and Edward. "Be nice to her."

"I am. I'm trying to get her to laugh. Are you going to laugh Jenica?"

"Eventually, if you can actually say something funny."  
Bella giggled, and so did the rest of the table.

"I think you just got dissed by a sixteen year-old," Jasper laughed. "Dude, that's sad."  
"Shut up."  
"Don't be sour Emmett," I giggled. "Now it's your turn to come back at me."

"I can't diss a sixteen year-old. That's worse than getting dissed by a sixteen year-old."

A smirk crept over my face.

"Help yourself Jenica."

I looked up at Esme.

"Thanks."

"Well... what else is there to talk about?" Carlisle mused. "Talk to us about yourself. Not life story, but certain events that made a impact on your life."

"Carlisle," Alice whined. "Don't go all psychologist on her."

"It's cool," I whispered. "Um... when I was one my mom left me with my dad to go to a mental/drug abuse rehabilitation center, and she has been in and out ever since. My father just went to jail for the tenth time, I think, and so I moved down here with my cousin and her fiance."

"How did it make you feel when your mom left you and your father?" Carlisle continued.

"Carlisle," Edward warned, but Carlisle put a hand up to Edward's face.

"Well... from one 'till I was about five wasn't that hard, but once I knew where she was going it hurt, because she told me she wanted to leave." I wiped a tear away. "She didn't care about me or my father."

"Shh..." Bella rubbed my back. Alice took the other side.

"I don't care about her either."

"So you're angry that she left you."

"Carlisle!" Emmett growled.

"Yeah," I whispered, tears coming in a flood. "I am mad."

"Carlisle," Esme whispered. "I believe that is enough." She got up and crouched down at my seat. "Are you alright darling?"

I nodded, and she hugged me.

"Let's go back to our delicious meal."  
And that's what we all did.

"Come sit with us Jenny!" Bella called.

I looked at Edward, who was next to her.

"I think I'm good down here. I just... I don't like scary movies."

"Then come up with us." Edward opened his other arm. "I can protect both you girls."

Bella giggled, so I took that as an invitation from her too, but when I saw Edward's arm I also saw Jacob, and what he would think if he knew I was in another boy's arms.

But I wanted to be in i _someone's /i _arms.

I climbed up next to Edward and cuddled next to him. He placed his arm securely around me as the movie started.

What they were planning wasn't visible to me at first, but they must've been planning something because it felt way too good to be in Edward's arms.

I was supposed to love Jacob, but for that moment I was comfortable with Edward.

Edward was my Jacob.


	6. Chapter 5

(Jacob's POV)

"Something doesn't feel right," I whispered to Paul, who was standing next to me.

"Whatcha mean?"

"Something's not right at home."

Paul chuckled. "You're just being super paranoid."  
"I'm not." I rolled my eyes. "I can feel it."  
"Ohmygod, calm down dude. They're all fine, and safe."

"I guess." My attention turned to Sam. "What if something happened to any of them?"

"Dude, nothing happened. They're fine. If something happened one of them would've called us already."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocked.

"Sam," I interrupted. "Call?"  
Sam shrugged. "Fine. Go talk to them."

I turned on my heel and quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Jakey."

I sighed. Jenica was fine.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I just needed some sleep." She sighed, and it sounded like she sat down on something. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Is something wrong?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm fine. I'm just lonely."

"I know sweety. Calm down, I'll be home soon."  
"I know." She paused. "I know."

"Good." I ran my hand through my hair. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Because I don't want you doing anything to yourself..."

"I won't," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm going to go back to Sam and all them. Feel better baby."

"I will."  
I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my jeans pocket. She was worrying me, because I knew something was up.

Someone hurt her, or she was lying to me.

Worse would be both happened.

Scenarios ran through my head. What if someone hurt her? What if someone touched her in an inappropriate way? If she was lying to me it would be worse.

She had to be lying. That was the only time she was nervous around me.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's fine," I lied.

Sam rolled his eyes, because he knew everything wasn't okay.

(Jenica's POV)

I threw my phone to the side and sighed. I was lying straight through my teeth that entire time.

My body was in Edward's arms, and I actually enjoyed it, more than I had ever enjoyed being in someone else's arms, even Jacob's.

That sounds wrong, and I knew that, but it was the truth. I loved Jacob, and there was no way I loved Edward.

Edward was a married man. He had Bella.

And I had Jacob.

There were no ifs, ands, or buts. I loved Jacob.

That was the truth, and I knew it, so why did I feel so guilty? I felt guilty knowing I had another man's smell on me, one who was married.

Nothing would ever happen between me and Edward. He was married for Christ's sake. I couldn't do anything.

I plugged in my headphones and started playing A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold.

The music filled my ears, letting all thoughts drain out of my head. I couldn't think about anything anymore, nor did I want to.

I pushed the covers off my bed and sighed. It was another long night without Jacob by my side, and I had several more weeks of lonely nights to go.

It was unusual to not have Jacob by my side, and I didn't want to get used to it. I needed Jacob by my side to sleep, as strange as that sounds.

"Jenica! UP!"

My door pushed open and Amy stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want?" I moaned.

"Emm made breakfast, which means you have to go downstairs and eat, before I eat it all."

"Like you could," I scoffed.

"Whatever, just come downstairs!"  
I sighed and slipped into my bunny slippers.

The smell of eggs and bacon came from the kitchen, and I knew why. Sam always loved bacon and eggs in the morning.

Little Valencia was sitting in her high chair with a couple of Cheerios and a frozen teething ring. Claire was in a booster seat sticking her hand into a box of Cocoa Puffs.

"Cuh-laire," I whined. "That's no way to eat cereal."

I took the box from her and poured some on the table in front of her.

"Jennyyyyyyyyyy." Claire copied my whine.

"Good morning Jenica," Emily called from the stove.

"Good morning Emms," I replied, and sat down. Amy sat next to me.

My eyes skimmed the table and I stopped.

"Where's Kim?"

"She's out with a couple girl friends," Emily sighed and put the pan of eggs on the table. "She begged her mother, and I can't blame her. Jared hasn't let her do anything in the past year and a half."

"They don't let us do anything," Amy mumbled. "They're so damned over protective."  
"You get used to it," Emily sat down at the table with us.

"Still, we have lives."

Amy chuckled. "Not with them."

"Anyways..." Emily tipped over a couple more Cheerios for Valencia. "Who wants to go to the movies today."

"CANDY!!" Claire squealed.

"Sounds fun," Amy laughed. "What are we gonna see?"  
"Probably Horton Hears A Who, for the little ones."

Valencia gurgled and threw a Cheerio at Amy's head.

"Ow," Amy mumbled. "Valencia..."  
She clapped her hands together and gurgled some more.

"Do you believe we can actually take these little rascals out anywhere?" I questioned.

"They'll behave," Emily promised, "And we'll have fun."

My eyes rolled, but there wasn't much I could do. I was stuck with the family on a rainy day to go to the movies.

"Let me go get changed then."

Amy looked at me. "Aren't you gonna eat?"  
I cocked a hip. "Getting candy, remember?"

She laughed and threw me an air high-five. I returned her laughter and then ran up the stairs.

My wardrobe had been messy lately. There was no one to impress, and no one I wanted to impress. Jacob was gone, and not one guy in La Push was hot enough for even my presence let alone me dressing up for them.

I pulled out a pair of grey, baggy sweatpants and a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt. Over it I threw on a HIM sweatshirt and Ugg boots.

Make-up was the least of my problems. I brushed my teeth, and then swept a little eyeliner around my eyes. My hair was pulled back in a messy bun. This was about as good as I could get without Jacob with me.

When I came back downstairs, everyone was in the living room. Emily had Valencia in her arms, and Amy lay on the couch with Claire sitting on her stomach.

"You ready?" Emily mumbled.

I felt so bad for poor Valencia. She was bundled up in a baby snowsuit to keep her warm. She looked like an Eskimo.

Claire had her little, pink, matching raincoat and rain booties. She looked adorable. Valencia...

"Claire, off," Amy talked to Claire like she was a dog.

"Yes ma'am."

For some reason Claire had been answering everyone by ma'am or sir. It was strange, even for Claire.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder and scooped Claire up.

"I call shot gun!"

Amy ran straight past me and into the car. I stuck my tongue out at her, but that wasn't about to do me any good. My seat would be between Valley and Claire.

I buckled Claire into Emily's mini van first, and then took Valencia to buckle her up. Between them I climbed, and boy was I squished.

"Hey, Jen, tomorrow you wanna hang out?" Amy mused.

"Sure, why not?"

"We're gonna go watch some idiots cliff dive," she continued.

I laughed. "Who?"

"Johnny and Michael from our AP Human Geography class," she replied.

"Ohmygod, no."

She nodded and her smile grew. "So are you in or not?"  
"I dunno. Emms, am I in?"

She shrugged. "Sure, but be home before six because that's as late as I'm going to cover for you."  
"Thanks Emms."

"I wanna come," Claire whined.

"Claire, you're to young," Amy replied. "No."

Claire crossed her arms and pouted. Another tantrum was coming.


	7. Chapter 6

We got to the theatre at about noon

We got to the theatre at about noon. We got all our snacks, and tickets before going into the theatre.

It was weird being at the movies without Jacob. The movies was our place. I'd lay in his arms that kept me warm in the over conditioned room. We would talk about everything there. We talked about how we were going to have four kids and that we were getting married in San Francisco. We talked about our honeymoon and where we were going to live after we got married.  
If the movie was boring we'd make-out. Actually, if the movie was boring we'd be the show for the entire theatre. We usually sat in the cripple seats so we wouldn't bother anyone around us, even though we usually did.

Now the movie theatre seemed strange. No one had their arm around me. No one was whispering they loved me in my ear. No one was kissing my neck. I wanted that so bad. I wanted Jacob.

Slowly, I stumbled out of the movie theatre. I had been sleeping through the entire movie. At least one thing reminded me of being with Jacob. We never knew what the movie was about.

"Do you guys want to go out for lunch?" Emily mused. Valencia was sleeping in her arms.

"I guess," Amy sighed. "Where?"

"Just across the street at Applebee's," she replied. "I know this kinda bums you guys out, but we have to get used to them being gone."

"I know," Amy answered.

"Me too," I lied. I didn't want to know. I wanted Jacob.

My arms slipped across my chest as my head hung. I didn't want any of this to be happening, especially to me. I wanted a man in my life. Jacob was my man.

"Calm down Jenica," Amy whispered. "He'll be back soon."

I shook my head. "He won't. They're gonna be gone for a month. They're not coming back anytime soon."  
"Stop it," she growled. "We all miss them. You're not the only one without their boyfriend, and even husband."  
"Just leave me alone," I snapped. "I'm fine."  
Emily looked back at me and stopped.

"Jenica, come here."  
Great. Now I was a two year old.

"I'm fine okay," I growled. "Leave me alone!"  
I felt like shit, and I hated myself.

"Okay... let's go eat girls."

Emily looked worried, but I was too selfish to care. All I wanted was Jacob, and he wasn't here.

When I didn't have what I wanted I was angry.

And I would stay that way, and I would throw my tantrum like a big girl.

The next morning my eyes were dry and encrusted in crap. I could barely open my eyes; they were so messed up.

I dragged myself into the bathroom and washed off my face. I put in a few eye drops and blinked.

"Knock, knock."  
Emily was standing at the entrance with the door in her hand.

"Are you still going down with Amy?" she whispered. "It's almost noon."  
I looked away from the mirror and sighed. "Yeah. I'm still going."

"Good." She stepped in and put her hands on my shoulders. "I know it's hard, Jenny, but we have to deal. I know you can. Be strong for them."

"If only I wanted to," I replied, stepping away. "I'm going to get dressed."

Emily didn't say a word, though I wish she had.

"AMY'S HERE!"  
She burst through my door and jumped on my bed.

"What cute little bikini are you wearing today? Mine's blue!"  
She had to be on something this morning, or she forgot to take her medicine.

"I'm wearing my black one," I mused. "The one with the silver stripes."

"Cute!" she squealed. "I'm so excited to get out of this house without Embry, and Jacob. Maybe we can try cliff diving."

I rolled my eyes. "You can, but I don't feel like getting killed today."

"You silly goose." She smacked my arm. "We won't get killed."

"Whatever." I picked up my bag. "You got your car or are we taking Jacob's excuse for one?"

"I got my mom's car. She's got the flu or something, so Jack's taking care of her."

"Okay well," I picked up my beach bag. "Let's go."

She jumped off my bed and dragged me downstairs.

"Be back by six!" I called to Emily.

"Have fun girls!" she yelled back.

Amy's family didn't have much money, so her mom's car was almost as crappy as Jacob's. It was old, from the eighties, and apparently they were saving up for a new one, and this car would be Amy's. It really sucked for her.

We climbed in. Even though the beach was only about a ten minute walk from my house, we decided that we were too lazy to actually walk.

I always loved the beach. It reminded me of my dad's mom, who used to live down by the beach in North Carolina. We would go out on the ocean on warm July days in her boat and have barbeques. It was the best part of my childhood, but then she died.

Being back by the ocean was amazing, but it was always cold in Washington. The first warm day we got we went down to the beach. It was warm today.

When we got down to the beach I immediately ran into the water. It was freezing, but I didn't care. Spikes sent up my body and I threw my arms around my chest.

"Smooth move Uley," a kid laughed from the beach. I turned around, and it was Johnny.

"Shut up Kelso," I growled. "Come join me."

He rolled his eyes and ran in with me.

"Oh look, a penny."

He dunked me under for a few seconds and then let go, laughing.

"JONATHON KELSO!"

I jumped on him and dunked him under. He spit out water, wiped his mouth, and smiled.

"Didn't know you were so strong, Uley."  
He wrapped his arm around my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I squealed. "Jonathon!"

He climbed out of the water and dropped me on the beach. My butt was really sandy.

"I can clean that up for you," Michael laughed.

I brushed off my ass. "Nice try Call. You're brother's gonna kick your ass when he gets home."

"Only if I touch Amy," he laughed. "You..."

"Shut up. Remember, I graduated, and you're a senior, so..." I flipped him off.

"Oooo, I just got told by a little sixteen year-old."

"Shut up."  
He took me and slammed me under again. This was going to me a long day.

After a few hours of watching the boys jump off the cliff on the beach, Amy and I returned back to my house to change for a campfire they were throwing, and to talk to the boys.

When we walked in I almost stepped on Valencia, who was in the hallway playing with her blocks.

"Valley." I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Where's mommy?"

Emily came out of the kitchen with a phone pressed to her ear and a bottle.

"Here, talk to your father," Emily bent down to give me the phone. "He's driving me crazy!"

I shook my head and took the phone.

"Hey pops. What are you doing to Emily?"

"Nothing," he chuckled. "How are you?"

I shrugged, then handed Valencia to Emily.

"Fine, I guess. Nothing's been going on. What about you? When are you guys going out again?"  
"In an hour or so." He sighed. "Here, talk to Jacob."

"Hey babe."  
"Hey," I whispered.

"How are you my darling? Anything interesting happening?"  
"Like I told Sam, noppers. Just chilling."

"Well, I'm coming home soon baby, I promise."  
"I know. I'm just here waiting for you."

"Alright, well, is there anything else you want to say?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Go kill a bunch of vampires."  
"Thanks babe," he chuckled. "Hand the phone to Amy; Embry wants to talk."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too babe."

I gave the phone to Amy, and she went into her dream land with Embry.

Their relationship was so amazing, and it made me think about my and Jacob's relationship. Did we have the spark they did? Was it because I was afraid to love Jacob?

"If you want to go to that campfire you'd better go get changed!" Emily called from the kitchen.

I looked back at the door, sighed, then ran upstairs to get changed.

An hour had passed before we were both ready to go to the campfire that Michael and John had planned for the other kids.

When we got their the fire was already in flame, and kids were sitting all around.

Including Edward and Emmett.

"Are you coming Jen?" Amy held open my door.

"Yeah."

Slowly, I slid on my jacket and walked down to the beach right behind Amy.

"Yo, Uley, Jules, come down here!" John called. "I've got some dudes that you should meet!"  
Amy ran down, but I kept my pace.

"Don't make me come get you Uley!" Michael yelled.

"I already know them!" I called back.

Amy looked back at me with shock.

"Hey Jen." Edward smirked.

"Hey. What are you guys doing down here?"

"We wanted a change," Edward chuckled. "Come sit. You must be freezing in those shorts."  
I was reluctant, but sat between Edward and Emmett. Edward put his arm around me and started caressing my shoulder.

"How do you know him?" John asked.

"We met at the mall a couple days ago. How do you know him?"  
"He hooked us up with some girls a while ago," Michael laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Just like you two."

"Don't be jealous, Uley," Michael laughed. "There's plenty of our sexiness to go around."  
I reached over Edward and slapped him, but Edward pulled me back.

"I'll get him for it." Edward chuckled and held me closer. "Do you want something to eat?"  
I shook my head. "Naw, not right now."  
"Who's your friend?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, that's Amy. Amy, this is Emmett."

He winked at her. "Hey."  
She blushed, which I was surprised at. She sounded so in love with Embry.

"Come sit over here," Emmett urged. "I'll keep you warm."  
Amy looked at me for assistance, but there was nothing I could do to help her.

"Why are you shivering?"

I jumped at Edward's whisper in my ear.

"Would you like my jacket?"  
"W-on't you be c-cold?" I stuttered.

Edward's breath was warm against the lobe of my ear. "Of course not."  
He took it off gracefully and draped it over my shoulder. It smelled of lilacs and mint, and was very warm.

"Is that better?"  
No words could come out of my mouth, so I simply nodded slowly.

"Good." Edward tightened his grasp.

"Who wants some music?" John asked.

Immediately rap music started playing, and Edward chuckled.

"I hate this sh.it."  
"Me too," I agreed in a whisper.

Edward chuckled at my awkwardness and began rubbing my shoulder.

"Where's Bella?" I continued.

"Back at the house." Edward shrugged. "She didn't want to come."

"Oh."  
Emmett was doing the same with Amy as Edward was doing with me. He caressed her shoulder and she had his jacket on. Something wasn't right.

"You okay, love?" Edward whispered. I nodded.

"You sure?" he continued. "You seem a little... tense."

"No," I replied. "I'm fine."  
"Do you need me to help you relax?"  
My eyes widened. "No."

Edward chuckled loudly and pressed his face into my hair.

What he was doing definitely wasn't helping me relax, even a little bit.

Sure, it felt nice when he did that; Jacob used to do the same thing, but when my brain finally established that this man wasn't Jacob I flipped out, and could relax.

Actually, everything Edward did, Jacob used to do. Jacob used to whisper in my ear, and ask to help me relax, and place his face into my hair. Everything Edward did reminded me of Jacob.

My eyes were guided over to Amy and Emmett again when Amy started giggling like a mad woman. Emmett had his face in the crook of her neck, and doing something to make Amy laugh. It didn't seem right to me.

"Don't worry about them," Edward whispered, then began twisting my hair between his fingers.

"Me? Worried?" I scoffed. "Please."

Edward chuckled again, and let go of my hair, letting each strand slip through his fingers.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Edward breathed.

I turned to face him, and our eyes locked.

For a minute I saw everything I wanted in life. I saw my children, my wedding, my home, and my husband.

Quickly, I looked away, and down at my feet.

"I could ask where Bella was," I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "Touche."

The flames danced before us, and I took everything in me not to look at Edward.

No, I was in love with Jacob. Jacob was my life, and I couldn't be in love with someone else.

Edward was a married man.

I was a taken woman.

There was no way we would be together, not even in another lifetime.

But if there was a way, I wondered whom I would pick.


	8. Chapter 7

"I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you, They try to pull me away, But they don't know the truth, My heart's crippled by the vein, That I keep closing, You cut me open, and I keep ble-"  
I hit the green talk button.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Sorry for waking you, baby."

I rubbed my eyes and rolled onto my body. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways."

"Want me to tell you a story?" Jacob whispered.

"Mmmhmm."  
Jacob chuckled, then took a deep breath. "Well, where do you want me to start?"  
"When we leave school," I whispered, then closed my eyes.

"When I come home, and we choose a school to go to, I'll buy a house down there and we'll have to go shopping for appliances and shit, and I'll buy anything you want. All you have to say is 'I want that' and we'll get it. We'll go to school, and I get to hold you in my arms every single night. Then we'll go to college, and half way through my school, since medical school takes a while, I'll ask you to marry me, and you'll say yes.

"Then, we'll have a big wedding, at a church, but it'll probably be outside of the church. We'll invite all of your family and all of my family and all of yours, and you'll get a big, expensive, beautiful wedding dress. That day will be the hardest day of my life, because I won't be able to see you for the entire day, so I'll probably be freaking out. But, to see you walk down the aisle to me will be the most amazing thing in my life. Then the priest will say everything, then I'll kiss you and it'll feel like I kissed you for the very first time all over again.

"We'll go on a seven day Caribbean cruise down through Jamaica and a bunch of other islands for our honey moon. We'll spend every second together, and do so many romantic things; it'll be so amazing.

"Sadly, we'd have to come home, and we'll stay back in wherever we went to college, but we'd have to pack up and go buy a house wherever you want to go. I don't care if we go to Alaska, wherever you want.

"Then, I'll get my job, and a big house, and we'll have our kids. We won't have to worry about anything, but you and me. I love you."  
"I love you too," I whispered.

"Did you like that?" he chuckled.

"Yes," I nodded. "But I'm tired."

"I wish I could do something else to help you sleep. I wish you were here in my arms. I could keep you warm. I hear it's cold down there."  
"It's not that bad."

"Well, my baby needs to be safe. Is everything okay? Nothing funny is happening, right?"

"No, not that I know of."  
"Good. I don't ever want you to be hurt. Seeing you hurt would break my heart. You are my life."

"You're mine too."

I tried not to show any stutter in my voice. He was my life.

"Well, my love, I'll let you go to sleep. I love you."  
"I love you too."

"Bye baby."

I hung up the phone and threw it at my feet.  
What Jacob had just told me was going to happen. I was going to marry him, and have my children with him. He was going to be my first everything.

Edward wasn't.

He was already married, and no doubt had Bella pregnant. He was Bella's, not mine.

If only I could have two people holding my heart.

But one would keep it, and one would break it.

I awoke to the sun pouring over my body through my window.

Usually, I slept with my blinds close, but for some reason I didn't want to last night. I wanted to see the moon, and the stars, because I knew some where, at some point, Jacob was looking up at those stars too.

And he was looking up at the same sky that I was. Maybe it wasn't as dark and gloomy, but it was the same sky. It connected us in the only way that we could be.

After ten minutes of lazing in my bed, staring at the ceiling, I slid out of bed, still with Jacob's old tee-shirt on. I took the shirt to my nose and took a long whiff, just to get that scent into my body.

That scent triggered so many thoughts in my brain. He smelled just like this when we first kissed, when he first held me in his arms, when we first met. Everything he did was so amazing, and I wanted every part of him.

My mirror revealed the dry tears that layered my bloodshot eyes. I figured it would be best to take a shower before I went downstairs.

So I turned on the shower and took a quick, yet relaxing shower to make sure my eyes were watered and the blood drained from my eyes.

The room was filled with steam when I stepped out, as usual, and the steam cooled me even more. I sighed, taking in the humid air, before getting dressed and putting my damp hair into a towel wrap.

I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where Emily was feeding Valencia, and Claire was playing with some Froot Loops.

"Don't play with your food, Claire." I kissed her head, and placed the spoon in her hand.

"Good morning Jenica," Emily sang.

I smiled, then grabbed the box of Honey Bunches of Oats from the cupboard.

"How did you sleep?" Emily continued. "I know you had a rough night. You and Jacob were on the phone at like two in the morning."  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, are you planning to do anything today?"

"Don't think so, unless Amy has an undying need to control her ADD."  
"She will, you know it."

I laughed quietly, shaking my head, as I poured milk and my cereal into a bowl.

"What about you?" I mused. "You gonna take the kids to the park or the beach?"

"Maybe." She sighed. "It depends on how cranky Valencia is today."  
Valencia giggled and grabbed onto Emily's hair.

"Valley! Ow!"

Valencia let go, but kept clapping.

"Valencia," Emily whined, taking Valencia's hands. "That hurt. You gave mommy an ouchy."  
Valencia reached over and kissed Emily's cheek. It was so adorable. I couldn't wait until I had my own child, and it would be Jacob's child too.

I went over to Claire, picked her up from her seat, and held her to my waist.

"How's Kim doing?" I mused. "Has she gotten any sonograms yet?"

I began bouncing Claire on my hip as she giggled.

"Um... yeah she has. She told Jared, and sent him a picture of the sonogram."

"Aw..." I cooed. "So cute..."

"Yeah. Go call Amy to see what she wants to do."


	9. Chapter 8

As the day continued my eyes drooped further and further until it took me everything to keep them open.

Amy always had the most energy, but I never knew that one day it would wear me out.

We went down to Port Angeles to hang out with a couple of friends of hers, then went shopping for their junior Prom dresses, then went for shoes and accessories and make-up. I felt like an old lady compared to these girls.

I had already experienced both my proms, and they were alright, but since I had no money to buy a nice dress, nor did anyone else at my school, our dances were pretty much crap.

But my senior prom with Jacob was amazing...

The dress that I wore that night made me feel like an absolute princess. It was tight, long, black, and beautiful.  
What I looked like didn't really matter to me. It mattered more that I was with the most important person in my life.

The way I was in his arms the entire night, the way he held me when we danced, and the way that we kissed made it the most perfect night.

So I could see why these girls were excited.

Since I had nothing to be excited over I got tired quickly.

I ditched dinner that night just to go home to sleep my problems away.

Possibly half of my tiredness was because I was depressed; it had happened in the past.

The other half was caused by my lack of sleep at night. For one straight week I got about ten hours of sleep combined which is roughly about less than an hour a night.

I couldn't sleep even if I tried. I missed the warm feel of Jacob's arms around me, and his humming in my ear, and his hard chest, which I used for a pillow.

This had only been a week and I was already freaking out.

Amy said she would get a ride home with her friends, so I took my car back to my place silently. There was no music playing in the background, or wind from outside. Pure silence rang through the car.

When I got home I dragged myself upstairs and onto my computer. I signed into AIM and got on Myspace to cool myself down.

i _alphavsbeta222- hello my angel /i_

I read the message once or twice over.

i _alphavsbeta222- everythin alright?_

_2cool4u- uh... yeah_

_2cool4u- sorry kinda spacing_

_alphavsbeta222- lol no problem babe_

_alphavsbeta222- what did u do 2day?_

_2cool4u- um... helped the gurlz pick out prom dresses, then went 2 lunch, then came bak_

_2cool4u- they go bak 2 skewl 2morro_

_alphavsbeta222- yeah embry was tellin me that_

_alphavsbeta222- whatcha gonna do wen amys in skewl?_

_2cool4u- idk hang by da beach, help ems with the lil ones, stay home_

_alphavsbeta222- u ever get bored call me_

_2cool4u- i know_

_alphavsbeta222- gues wut?_

_2cool4u- wut??  
alphavsbeta222- i love you! /i_

How cliched was that? The love of my life acted like an actor from a romantic comedy.

i _2cool4u- i luv u 2_

_alphavsbeta222- i luv u more_

_2cool4u- hahaha i doubt that_

_alphavsbeta222- sooooooooooo... how r things home?  
2cool4u- fine, i suppose everyones still alive_

_alphavsbeta222- lol good_

_alphavsbeta222- i cant wait 2 come home_

_2cool4u- wen u come home i think im ready 2 go 2 college_

_alphavsbeta222- u sure babe? ur still only sixteen, and i can wait 4ever if i have 2_

_2cool4u- yeah im sure_

_2cool4u- once we get accepted 2 a place and start the semester ill be seventeen, and a bunch of ppl start college 17_

_alphavsbeta222- okay wutever u want babe ill do anything u want_

_2cool4u- thnx _

_alphavsbeta222-anythin 4 u m'darlin_

_2cool4u- :)_

_alphavsbeta222- wut time is it down there?_

_2cool4u- like 4_

_alphavsbeta222- i hafta leave soon, like in 5 mins_

_2cool4u- okay_

_alphavsbeta222- i miss u so much_

_2cool4u- i miss u 2_

_alphavsbeta222- when i come home im gonna hold u in my arms and never let go_

_2cool4u- yd u have to leave :(_

_alphavsbeta222- baby u no y i had 2, it breaks my heart 2_

_2cool4u- i know_

_alphavsbeta222-well i hafta go ill talk 2 u l8er baby_

_alphavsbeta222- i love you so much_

_2cool4u- i love you too_

_alphavsbeta222- bye baby /i_

b **Alphavsbeta222 has signed off /b**

As soon as I closed the conversation another popped up.

i_bite4me- hey hey_

_2cool4u- hey bella_

_2cool4u- sup?  
bite4me- um... nm u wanna come ova?  
2cool4u- sure... when?_

_bite4me- NOW_

_2cool4u- hahaha okay um.. lemme get my stuff 2gether ill be down in like twenty mins_

_bite4me- esme is so happy 2 hear ur coming bak she is like in luv with u!  
2cool4u- hahaha nice _

_2cool4u- ill c u soon /i_

I signed off, got out of the chair, and went into my bedroom. I shoved my phone into my back pocket and threw on a Bullet For My Valentine sweatshirt.

Quickly I ran downstairs as fast as my legs could take me.  
"I'll be back soon Em!" I called into the kitchen.

The door slammed behind me before she could even reply,

So I felt bad that I was actually rushing out of the house because I was excited to see i _Edward /i_ instead of Bella, but Edward had so much power over me. I wanted him in so many different ways.

The entire car ride I was anxious, jumpy, and excited. My mind completely forgot about Jacob.

When I pulled into the Cullen's driveway I could see Bella's face in the front window. I giggled, climbed out, and went to the door. Immediately Bella popped out.

"Hey!" She engulfed me into a hug.

"Uh… hola."

She took my arm and dragged me inside.

"Look, it's the new meat."

Emmett took me under his arm and ruffled my hair. I squealed, and pulled out of his grasp.

Bella hit Emmett's arm. "Be nice."

"Jenny!"

Alice came from the living room and into the front hall where she took me in her arms, with a little less pressure than Bella had.

Jasper and Rosalie came out right behind Alice. Rosalie simply looked me up and down, then nodded, but Jasper hugged me.

"Wait, we're missing someone," Bella mused. "EDWARD!"

"I'm coming, my love," he chuckled from upstairs.

Slowly, he floated down the stairs like an angel, went to Bella, and then placed his arm around her.

"Hey Jen."

Edward nodded at me, and I gave him a sweet smile back.

"What are we gonna do?" Emmett mused. "Anything that wouldn't hurt this one." He shoved his thumb at me.

"Hey!"

He chuckled and put his arm around me again.

"Um... we can go down to Port Angeles and eat," Jasper mused. He slid his arm around Alice's waist, and kissed her cheek.

Emmett took Rosalie quickly with his other arm. We looked at each other; she glared, so I backed off, sliding out of Emmett's grasp.

"That sounds fine," Alice giggled. "Do you guys wanna do it?"

"Italian please!" Bella squealed.

This was going to be perfect.

Edward's hand slid between my legs on my jeans, massaging my inner thigh, while holding Bella's hand on the other side of him, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

My body was tense, and I could barely touch the plate of spaghetti I had in front of me.

Edward squeezed my thigh again, and I almost jumped out of my seat. His hands were ice cold, but that wasn't what made me jump. It was the strength of his hand and the way he grabbed.

"You okay Jen?" Emmett asked. "You haven't eaten anything."  
"Uh..." I barely could breathe, let alone talk. "Y-yeah."

I could see Edward chuckle from the corner of his eye. I knew he was enjoying this, and every time I jumped at his touch.

"Do we need to force feed you?" Edward teased.

Bella giggled at his remark. A rush of guilt ran through my veins and into my heart. She was so happy with him, and I was going to ruin that.

I gulped, looked down at my food, and was sickened.

But, by force, I picked up my fork, took a few noodles and a meatball, and then placed it into my mouth. Every time I chewed I wanted to throw up.

The food traveled down my throat, and I did everything to keep it down. I took a long sip of water, and then sighed.

"What was that for?" Alice raised her eyebrows.

My head snapped up, and my eyes were as wide as a deer's.

"Nothing."

Who did I want more? Bella or Edward? I wouldn't be able to have both, and I knew it.

Edward's hand disappeared for a minute, but returned with a piece of paper.

I looked down at his hand, then back up at him. Edward gave me an encouraging nod, so I took it and opened it.

i _Leave your window unlocked tonight. I have something I want to tell you /i_

My attention went back up to Edward, and all I could do was nod.

He smirked with satisfaction.

This was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 9

I lay in bed, butterflies in my stomach. My window was open, and the cool air blew over my body.

It was two AM and he still hadn't come. The hope I had for him was beginning to fade.

I turned onto my side and held my pillow close to my body. As soon as my eyes closed I felt a hand run up my side.

Edward leaned down, placed a kiss on my cheek, and then kneeled by my bedside.

"Am I allowed to lay with you?" he breathed into my ear,

All my body allowed me to do was nod, because my breath was taken away again.

He climbed in on my side, while wrapping one arm around my waist.

I turned to him, then nuzzled my face into his chest.

He chuckled, began stroking my hair, and kissed my cheek again.

"Can I tell you something, my angel?" he whispered. Slowly, he took a piece of my hair and twisted it around my fingers.

The butterflies in my stomach continued to grow as I nodded.

"I think I'm going to divorce Bella."

I tensed, and that's when my breath stopped.

"I- I already have a boyfriend..."

"I'm not divorcing her because of you, love, but because of our relationship. It's not worth it anymore."

"Don't leave her."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to be here forever either."

"You could leave him, and stay with me."

"What would your family say? I'm only sixteen, you have to be in your twenties."

"Eighteen," he chuckled.

"Why did you get married so early?"

"Because I thought she was worth my everything, but it's not anymore."  
"I... I..."  
"My sweet angel," he chuckled, "Don't try to speak anymore. Everything will be alright, and what you want will be. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy, safe, and loved while your boyfriend is away, but for now, you must sleep. Don't worry about me or Bella, our troubles are trivial. Just lay back down, close your sweet little eyelids, and sleep. I may not be here in the morning, but do not fear. I will see you tomorrow."  
"But..."  
"Shh..." He placed his finger to my lips with a chuckle. "My angel, sleep."

My eyes wanted to oblige, yet my mind didn't. Still, a few minutes later, I fell asleep with the low sound of Edward's soothing voice in my ear, his touch running over my body, and the icy cold feeling of my ear against his chest.

Forgetting about the freezing body temperature Edward gave off, that moment reminded me of Jacob.

And that's who I dreamed about that night.

Sun drifted into my window and over my body, causing my eyes to slide open and take in the big world.

I turned onto my back, and a piece of paper crinkled under me.  
With raised eyebrows I took the piece of paper and unfolded it.

i _My angel /i _

It was Edward.

i _I hope you had a good night's rest. I left a few hours after you had fallen asleep. You are such a sound sleeper, but you always tossed and turned. Maybe you were dreaming of something strange? I watch you sleep as I write this letter, and you are murmuring something, though it is inaudible. I am sorry that I had to leave you my angel, I would've rather had you wake to my face, though we both know that is impossible. I shall come to get you today for Bella, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie have gone on a five day trip to Alaska to visit some family friends. It will be just me, Emmett, and Jasper. Would you like to invite your little friend Amy? I'm sure she'd love to come. Jasper, however, is very shy and probably will meet a girl where we go. I cannot wait to show you where we are all going. It is going to be amazing, and you'll absolutely love it. Pack for about three days, and tell your little friend to as well. I've already come up with a plan to get you both out without problem, so do not worry. Be ready by six o'clock to leave. I cannot wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Edward /i  
_My stomach dropped, out of pure excitement and pure guilt. I was going to go somewhere alone with Edward! This was not good, though I still had the urge to leave.

I grabbed my cell phone that was sitting on my bedside and immediately dialed Amy's number.

"Hello?" Amy yawned.

"Edward wants us to go out of town with them!"  
I could tell she was awake now. "What?!"  
"You heard me. Pack your stuff for three days."

"What about Jacob? And Embry?"

"I don't know. Just pack your bags. Please come with me."

"I guess I can come. Parents are gone anyways, so it'll be easy."

"Perfect. Just pack your bags and get over here by six."  
"I can do that."

"Alright. I have to call Edward, and see what his plan is to get us out. I'll talk to you later."

"Can and will."

"Alright, bye."

I hung up the phone, but immediately called Edward.

"Hello," he purred. "What can I do for you, love?"

"What was that note all about? I've got Amy coming 'cause her parents are gone, but what was that about?"

"Emmett, Jasper, and I are taking you girls out to make sure that you have a fun time."

"For three days? Well, what's your plan to get us out?"

"You both are really smart right?"

"Yeah..."

"You won a scholarship to UCLA and we want you to come check out the campus right away."

"We're going to LA?"

"Yeah, for three days, so pack up your stuff, and I'll be there by six. Is that okay with you my angel?"

"Mmhmm."  
"Alright, well then I shall see you soon. Pack your bags with beautiful clothing, and we shall be in LA as soon as you know it."

Sure enough we were on a plane to LA, sitting in first class with champagne and lots of legroom.  
Amy was sleeping on Emmett's lap, curled up like a little baby as he cradled her in his arms.

I was in Edward's lap as well, my head pushed down on his chest as I tried to sleep. He wasn't sleeping, so I wondered if he ever slept.

He was playing with my brown hair. Carefully, he would entwine a piece between his fingers, then pull his finger out again, and then repeat the motion. His other hand rested peacefully on my thigh. It never moved, but was as cold as a dead corpse.

Softly he hummed into my ear. He had headphones in, so it must've been something he was listening to.

His humming was the most beautiful, angelic thing that I had ever heard in my life. Nothing could compare to the sweet melody that he sang into my ear.

"Are you excited?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, and that brought a chuckle past his lips.

"Uh… yeah," I mumbled.

"Don't be nervous," he whispered. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"My angel, you are looking at one of the most clever men in all of the world. No one will ever find out. It'll be our little secret."

I sighed, then buried my head closer to his chest.

"You're going to love the hotel we'll stay in. There's a private Jacuzzi, and it's probably the size of your house on one floor. You will really enjoy it, and clubs are all around it. We got fake IDs for you, and they are going to be amazingly real, so we won't get in trouble, and if you do I'll take care of it."

Why did this feel so right? Why did I not care that my Jacob was on the other side of the world fighting vampires, wanting my love, when I was on another man, feeling no guilt at all? Why did I want this? Why did I want them?

(Jacob's POV)

Dark slipped over the sky, and it was time for us to fight.

Though the taste of newborns was close to me, I couldn't keep my mind on the actual fight itself.

Something bad was happening at home. I couldn't tell Sam or anyone else because they would just call me crazy. I had already talked to everyone twice that day. Nothing was wrong with them. So why was I so worried?  
Maybe because she wasn't next to me, so I was always paranoid without her.

I just wanted her with me.

She could've gotten herself into dangerous situations, and I wasn't there to protect her.

I needed to protect her, so why wasn't she in my arms? Why wasn't she by my side? Why couldn't I see her face or her smile? Why did I have to be paranoid? Because this was all too dangerous for a little human, and I wasn't going to be that selfish. If they found out that we had a human with us they'd kill her right away, or tell their creator to use her against us.

We didn't want that.

Still I wanted her there right by my side.

If only this could be easier for us, but it wasn't.

She couldn't handle this, no matter what I did. I didn't expect her to be able to handle this anyways. I knew it would be hard.

(Jenica's POV)  
"i _This is gorgeous /i_."

There was about a three-minute space between each word.

"I knew you would like it." Edward kissed my cheek and slung his arm around my shoulders.

I dropped my bag and looked around. How could I describe this as anything but amazing?

Edward was right. The entire room was probably about the size of my house on one floor. There were ten different rooms, which amazed me more than anything.

The first was the living room filled with paintings of every kind, expensive Sony electronics, and imported leather couches of all different colors.

In the dinning room there was a big, read oak wood table that was hand carved, no doubt, with exquisite talent. The chairs were all the same type of wood with red velvet cushions that were as soft as a puppy's ears.

There were three separate bedrooms, all with a different theme. The one that I was in had a nightclub theme, and every time I walked into it I was in awe. Everything was realistic from the furniture to the lighting to the wallpaper to make sure it felt like you were in a nightclub.

The bathrooms were made of pure porcelain, and only the purest gold and silver. There was a huge Jacuzzi tub that was as big as our private Jacuzzi outside, and all I wanted to do was be in it all night long.

So why was I feeling so guilty?

I was in an amazing hotel with amazing people, and I still felt guilty.

Because I wasn't with the man that I loved.

Edward's hand slipped down around my waist and pulled me a little closer to him.

"Is this enjoyable for you, my love?"

The movement of my head nodding was the only thing I could feel.

He kissed the top of my head with a smirk, then began to pet it.

My eyesight turned to Amy, and she was cuddled up against Emmett's chest, sleeping, on one of the couches. Emmett was rubbing her back in circles, only something that Embry would do to her.

"Does that look good darling?" Edward mused. "A little resting time before we go out tonight and party?"

I turned my body so I was in front of him and my head lay on his chest.

"I think it does," he chuckled. My eyes began to close.


	11. Chapter 10

My phone vibrated in my pocket, waking me from my peaceful slumber. I slowly lifted my head off of Edward's chest and answered the call.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hello missy," Emily laughed. "How's UCLA?"

"UCLA..." Edward nodded encouragingly. "Oh, it's so big. I can't even believe I'm here right now. It's so amazing. The students are really big though..."  
"Well, you'll be safe," Emily chuckled. "Claire and Valencia miss you. Kim's getting crankier every day, I swear to God. I don't even remember me being that bad when I was pregnant. Was I?"  
I giggled. "You want the truth Em?"

"I wasn't that bad!" she defended.

"Well, I hafta go to a class. It's so cool. Can I call you back tomorrow?"

"Sure darling. Be safe, no alcohol, no boys."

"Yes ma'am," I teased.

"Good girl. I'll talk to you later."

"Tell everyone I say hi!"

"Alright. I will. Have fun!"

"You too!"

I placed my finger on the end button and shoved the phone back into my butt pocket.

"Who was it?" Edward mused.

I yawned. "Emily."  
"Emmett, wake Amy up. You," he poked my stomach, "go get ready for tonight. I packed a couple nice outfits for you to wear while we're partying. Up for that?"

"Uh..." I looked into his eyes and stopped. "Sure."

He pecked me on the lips; the first time he ever kissed me. I was taken aback, shocked that the incident ever happened. It was magical, which was what surprised me the most. Why did it feel like that? It wasn't supposed to.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward teased.

"No..." I took a sharp breath. "I'll be out in a couple minutes."  
Edward winked at me as I walked into _our_ room.

There were two outfits on the bed, a small, black corset with dark denim jeans covered in gold sparkles and a baby tee cut off right bellow the breasts and a faded denim mini-skirt.

I decided to wear the black baby tee with the jeans, to mix it up a little. I would usually never wear clothes like those, no matter what the occasion.

Yet this was my chance to be spontaneous, my chance to stand out in the crowd. I had no rules. I was free from the one bond that kept me in line. With Edward I could do whatever I wanted, wear whatever I wanted, and talk in whatever way I wanted. He didn't hold me down, or try to protect me. He was there to help me spread my individuality.

Jacob would kill me if he ever found out what I was doing. Going out to a club with two men over eighteen; that would break his heart. I was going to be his only down fall, and as bad as this sounds, I really didn't care.

I changed quickly and went into my suitcase to pull out my makeup. I put on some gold shimmer all over my face, and a dark black eyeliner covered in gold sparkles around my eyes. A gold eye shadow traced the lids of my eyes, and a light gold gloss touched my lips. I put in some gold hoops and pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail.

By the bed was a pair of gold stilettos. I put those on, and before I knew it, I looked like a completely different person. I couldn't even believe it. Was this me?  
I placed my hands on my pale stomach as I looked at myself in the mirror. My body turned to examine my butt in the jeans. Was it always that big?  
The door clicked open, and I gasped. It was only Amy.

She looked completely different too. She usually never wore her hair down, and here it was, completely straight. If I didn't know any better I wouldn't have recognized her. Her eyeliner was really thick and dark, but it looked amazing. Her shirt showed her stomach as well, it was a strapless black tube top, and she wore a black skirt too! Amy never wore skirts.

"Can you help me with my boots?" she whispered.

That's when I realized my mouth was half open, gaping at her.

"Sure." My eyes were still wide. Did we really look like this?  
She sat down on the bed quietly and placed one of the boots on her foot.

"Can you lace them?" she continued. "I don't know how to."  
"Yeah."

I kneeled down and began lacing her boots. We sat in complete, bitter silence. She sighed a couple times, but I didn't have enough breathe to do that.

Finally they were done. She got up, and I watched her. She definitely wasn't herself. Something was wrong, and I knew I felt it too.

We were wrong. This wasn't us. We weren't the type of girls to do things like this, but Edward and Emmett were convincing us to do anything for them with a couple smooth words and a look I had never seen before.

She walked out, and I followed. All three boys were lounging outside on the leather couches. Edward got up when he saw me. He came to the front of me, and wrapped his arms around my waste.  
"You look so beautiful," he whispered, lowering his face to my neck. I lay my head back and let him take in my scent.

"And you smell wonderful."

I let a chuckle build in my throat, but never let it out.

Edward took my hand and wrapped it around his neck. I took the other one and did the same.

He pressed his forehead to mine and nuzzled his nose against mine.

"Aye!" Jasper called. "I want to go pick up some chicks, and I'm not going to get them here."

Edward let out a soft chuckle, his breathe teasing my wet lips.

He pulled away, but kept hold onto my hand. He pulled me close, then slung his arm around my shoulders.

"You ready to go, angel?" he breathed against my ear. I nodded, and he smirked.

"Let's go guys."

He dropped his hands to my waist and tucked a hand into my butt pocket.

I stiffened, but it felt nice. The testosterone hadn't come near my body for a while. This felt amazing.

We walked down a few blocks until we got to a crowded club called The Winter. There was a line of people outside, about twenty or thirty of them, but Edward went to the very front of the line to a big bodyguard with a black suit and dark black glasses.

"Edward Cullen."

The bodyguard checked his clipboard, undid the velvet rope, and let the five of us pass through.

Love In This Club by Usher was blasting so loud that I thought my ears were going to burst off.

Edward was walking faster than I was. He had my hand was tightly grasped on mine as he took me into the middle of the mob of dancers.

It got about ten degrees hotter than it was outside. Edward gruffly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his chest. His hips grinded against mine, and for some reason mine followed.

To the slow beat our hips moved in sync with one another in perfect motion. It was like we were meant to be. His hands around my waist, the hot breath coming from both our mouths, grinding, bumping, it felt so right.

It almost felt as right as when Jacob held me tight in his arms, no matter how wrong it was.

Every time we grinded our lips got closer and closer until they touched and we kissed.

The kiss was very passionate, much different from the first one he gave me. It was urgent, rushed, and more powerful, fueled by pure lust more than anything else.

He bit me up and down my neck. I was sure there would be a few marks, but I didn't care. They felt so wrong that somehow it was right.

Minutes turned to hours turned into three o'clock in the morning. Sweat dripped down my neck, but Edward wasn't. It amused my attention for a second, but only a little one.

Edward came close to my ear, nibbled on it, and then whispered, "Are you tired love?"  
I took deep heavy breaths as I nodded. Our hips still moved in a circle. I had to keep my arms wrapped around his neck to keep myself standing.

He chuckled and continued biting my ear. My eyes were fluttering open and closed. It took Edward's bites to keep me awake.

"Let's go to the hotel love."  
He kept his arm strong around my waist so I didn't fall asleep, or fall while we were trying to get through the sea of people.

The door was pushed open, and all I felt was the sudden rush of cold air that blew at my cheeks.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and kissed my forehead before walking down the street.

I must've fallen asleep for a few minutes, because the next time I woke up I heard the door open and I was in the bed.

Edward whispered something in my ear, but I was too tired to hear what it was. I simply nodded, and the next thing I knew I was in one of Edward's shirts.

He cradled me in his left arm and pulled down the covers with his right. He tucked me in first, then left for a minute.

I moaned, sticking my hand out for him. He took it softly, put it on my chest, and climbed in next to me. He pulled me to his chest, wrapped a leg around mine, and began petting my hair. I couldn't comprehend most of this, but there was one thing I knew that happened.

I smiled.

The next morning came as quickly as I expected. I opened my eyes to Edward, who had a piece of my hair around his finger. He rubbed it against his fingers, and then kissed me.

"Good morning angel."

I smiled. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful."

He smiled before tucking the piece of hair he was playing with behind his ear. He then tightened his grasp around me; I rested my head on his chest. He inhaled the scent of my hair, then exhaled out slowly. It was like nothing mattered anymore. It was like how I felt with Jacob.

Edward began tracing the tips of his fingers across my shoulders, and blew on my ear.

It tickled, so I scrunched up a little bit, to show Edward that it tickled. He smirked, and blew a little more on my ear.

"Stop it," I mumbled, but Edward didn't understand me, or pretended not to.

"What was that princess?" He nuzzled in my neck and then gave me a small bite.

His tongue slipped out, kissed my neck, and sucked on it.

"Hmmmmm..." I whispered. "Stop it…."  
He came up from my neck and looked at me. His body was almost on top of me.

"Why must I, princess?" he breathed, then went back into my neck.

"Because I'm tired," I moaned. "Noooo..."  
He smirked against my skin. "Fine." He got off me and pulled me on top of him.

He placed his hands on my butt and was breathing heavily.

I closed my eyes again, sighed, and almost fell asleep again, until Edward's hand slipped up my thigh, almost into my vagina.

I jumped. I was surprised, scared, worried, and just plain old creeped out.

"Don't do that," I whispered. I didn't sound too serious, but I was dead serious.

"I'm sorry." He was serious too. "I won't do it anymore." He kissed me. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay."  
He moved his hand up to my waist and kept them there for a while.

"I'm really sorry," Edward whispered to me. "I really am. I won't do that anymore."  
"It's okay. You can do it, when I'm ready."

He smiled and kissed me.

"Do you want to go outside and see Amy and the boys? I'm sure Jasper took out the trash."

I giggled a little bit, but closed my eyes.

"You'll never be trash to me," he continued. "You're so special. Even though you are younger, I can't believe how mature you are. You can't even imagine how much you mean to me."

I forced a smile. "Thanks."

He picked me up, sat me on my butt, and got out. He gave me a pair of his boxers to put on over my underwear. He then put on an over shirt.

"Let's go outside babe."  
He took my hand, laced my fingers with his, and squeezed.

For some reason I felt perfect.


	12. AN

I never ever EVER wanted to post one of these but I have to, sorry

I never ever EVER wanted to post one of these but I have to, sorry. I am posting an authors note. I am having a lot of writers block and I have too much shit going on. Don't be all like, Oh she's not posting for a week so I'm not reading her stories any more. IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I just have to deal with life right now I'll post in a few days to a week


	13. Chapter 11

Amy was on the couch in Emmett's arms, sipping something hot out of a porcelain glass. Emmett kissed her cheek, and then nodded at me. I smiled, then Edward put his arm around my waist.

"You hungry babe?"

I couldn't do anything more than nod, even though I wasn't very hungry. My stomach was in knots, I could barely breathe, and I couldn't swallow either.

Edward took me by the waist with both hands and kissed my lips softly. He then kissed me again and again, each one was as soft as the last.

"Ew, stop it," Jasper whined. He rubbed his head, then bounced on the couch by Emmett.

"You take out the trash?" Emmett laughed. Amy hit him, and he kissed her.

"Yeah, like two hours ago. She gave me a massive headache with her talking, but she was good."  
"That's why when you're looking for a quick fuck don't let the girl talk," Emmett laughed. Amy hit him again, and Emmett held her chin.

"Do you enjoy hitting me today, little girl?" He gave her a couple of Eskimo kisses before kissing her softly on her lips.

Edward let go off my waist, and then walked to the fridge.

"You want anything love?"

He pulled out a mini carton of orange juice and began chugging.

"Uh... no thanks." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nice boxers, Jen," Emmett chuckled. "They're not yours, I hope."

I squinted my eyes and shook my head. "Oh shut up."

Emmett got a good chuckle out of that.

Jasper decided to join in on the fun. "Yeah... silk black boxers? Those are so Jen's."

"Stop it," I whined.

"Stop harassing my poor angel," Edward took me from behind and kissed my cheek. "You're hurting her feelings."  
I rolled my eyes. "You're joking too. Stop making fun of me!"  
"I am not." Edward backed up. "Boy scouts honor."

That made me smile.

"Boy scouts?"

"Of course!" Emmett began defending Edward. "Boy scouts was the best part of my entire childhood."  
Edward took me again, began kissing my neck, and whispered, "See? Boy scout's honor. I would never make fun of you beautiful."

"I need to get a chick soon," Jasper growled.

"You don't want a consistent relationship," Emmett reminded him.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I whispered.

They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean, love?" Edward breathed on my ear.

"Why are you cheating on Bella, Alice, and Rosalie with me and Amy?" I continued.

Edward looked over to Jasper and Emmett for assurance. "It's… complicated."

"Yeah," Amy stood up and threw Emmett's arm off of her.

"Baby." Emmett stood up and tried to take Amy in his arms, but she stepped away.

I threw Edward's arm off me as well and stood next to Amy.

"I told you I was going to end it with Bella," Edward whispered. He held a hand out to me, but all I did was stare at it.

"And I with Rosalie," Emmett added to Edward's plea.

Jasper chuckled. "This is why I don't want a consistent relationship."

"Sweety. Please just take my hand. I'll take you out tonight and we can talk about this."

He held out his hand again. I looked at it for a few seconds, but I didn't take his hand.

"I want to know now."

Edward opened his mouth, but Beautiful Love started playing. It was Jacob.

"Hello?" I asked. I turned around and took a couple steps away.

"Hey baby," Jacob replied with a slight chuckle. "I heard you and Amy went out this morning."

I looked back at Amy and bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah. You couldn't expect us to stay in that house the entire month you were gone, right?"

"Naw, sweet thing, I'm not mad. It's good for you. I heard Embry's brother's with you guys."

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure we were safe because Embry would kill him if we weren't, or at least if Amy wasn't."

"Well, I just wanted to say good morning before I went out to do my job. You alright?"  
"I'm fine. I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'll talk to you soon, promise."

"Yay. Embry want to talk to Amy?"  
"Yeah, he does. I love you."

"I love you too. Here's Amy."

I tossed my phone to Amy, and she caught it. Edward was looking me up and down. I glared at him.

Amy was finished with talking to Embry in about two minutes. She threw the cell phone back to me, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

I stuck my phone in my butt pocket before taking my pose that I had before.

"Don't look at me like that," Edward chuckled. "You're doing just what me and Emmett are doing."  
"No what I'm doing is totally different," I growled. "I never said I wanted to be with you."  
"The way you act shows it." Edward smirked. "And actions speak louder than words."

I shook my head. "Don't even throw that shit at me."  
Edward got up from his seat and walked towards me. "Baby, don't be like that."  
I let him wrap his arms around me and hold me in a bear hug. He began kissing my neck and rubbing my back in a calming motion.

"I'm sorry baby. Please let me make it up to you tonight. I promise it'll be good. I don't want you to be upset with me."  
I let out a loud sigh and my shoulders dropped. Feelings mixed in my mind like a hurricane.

Edward bit my ear, and traced the outside with his tongue.

"Don't be mad at me, love," he whispered. "Please. I couldn't live if you were mad at me."

I pulled myself away a tiny bit so I could kiss him on the lips.

The sound of Jasper sighing in the background was loud and clear. I rolled my eyes and put my head on Edward's chest.

"Jasper, stop ruining my moment," Edward growled.

I lifted my head off of Edward's chest to look for Amy. She was to the left of me, Emmett cradling her in his arms, while she sniffled and breathed deeply.

"What moment, dude?" Jasper laughed. "You're holding a crying girl. That is not a moment."

"It is a moment," Edward growled. He put his hand right under my butt and picked me up bridal style.

"Let's go back to the bedroom," he continued in a whisper. He carried me into our room, and Jasper wolf whispered in the background. I ignored him and began kissing Edward's neck.

"None of that baby." Edward put me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. "It's my time to please you."

"Is this how you're going to make it up to me?" I whispered as Edward began kissing my chest.

"You'll never know if you keep talking," he chuckled against my skin. He ran his hands under my shirt and began massaging my sides with two fingers.

My stomach tightened as his fingers got higher and higher. I felt something that I shouldn't, but I didn't ask him to stop.

Edward smirk was evident against my skin. He was enjoying how afraid I was. It turned him on.

Edward climbed further on top of me and took his hands out from under my shirt.

"Edward," I whispered. "Edward please stop."  
"Why darling?" he grumbled through his rough kisses.

"Please."  
I could feel the tears rolling up in my eyes. I didn't want this; this wasn't right.

"Are you crying, love?" Edward whispered. His facial expression dropped. "Aw, love, please don't cry."

"I can't help it." I let the tears flow in a fluid motion. "I can't do this. I love both of you, but I can't choose. I don't want to."  
"Love, stop crying," he purred. "Please stop crying. I can't stand to see you like this. Please stop."

"I don't want to do this," I sobbed. "Please don't make me."  
"I'm not making you do anything, love," Edward purred. "If you don't want to do this, I understand. Just please stop crying."  
"I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"You have no reason to be. I will always be there for you, even if you don't want me. I'll always be here."  
"I'm scared," I cried. "Don't touch me!" I threw his hands off of me. "Get off me!"

I jumped off the bed, opened the closet door, shut it, and sat in the corner.

"Jenica, get out of there please." He opened the door just a smidge to peak in. "Jenica please."

The streak of tears down my face were almost stained on. I just couldn't believe what had happened.

"No!" I screamed. "No! Go away!"  
What happened to me? What didn't I do today?  
Shit, I didn't take my medicine.

I was going crazy, at an ultimate low. I was going into a spasm, and I couldn't stop myself.

Edward crouched to his knees and opened the door. He put his hands down and crawled towards me.

"Don't do this, Jenica," he purred. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's just me. It's Edward. Shh... I'm not going to do anything."

He put a hand on my leg and I stopped.

My sight was blurred the tears. I couldn't tell anything.

"Shh…" Edward took me in his arms and cradled me. "I love you Jenica. I love you baby. I love you. Please, I love you. Please stop, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." He continued to kiss my head over and over again as he held me securely to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered.

I gasped. "Get my medicine. In my bag. Go get it."

"I'm not leaving you here."  
"GO GET MY FUCKING MEDICINE!"  
He put me down in the corner and ran into the room. He searched through my bags, and came back with a glass of water and the bottle of my medicine.

I took the three pills out, chugged down the water, and took three big, deep breaths. My body began to calm itself; my chemical balance was back to normal.

These fits were becoming more and more common over the past months, but each one was too subtle to notice. Edward had to have noticed this.

"What happened?" Edward crawled to me and sat in front of my legs. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
"I'm bipolar," I whispered. "I used to have fits like this all the time when I was younger, but now they only happen when my emotions take the best of me, and when I'm stressed.

Edward smiled. "Thank God. I thought you were really sick, and that you would've died."  
"If you weren't with me I probably would've; I would've killed myself."  
Edward's eyes went wide; they were filled with pools of deep hurt and worry.

"Jenica." He shook his head and pulled me closer to him. "Don't ever, ever think about that, ever. Everyone cares about you. Shit, now I'm afraid to leave you alone. You're going to be with me forever, no matter what. I'm not letting you be alone."  
I looked up at Edward with a sigh. "You know that can't happen."  
"I'll make it happen. I will. I'll make sure you're always with me. You are never leaving my side; I don't care. I can't let you hurt yourself."  
"But what if you can't be?"

"I will be," he whispered. "Don't even say that... I will be, even if you're with that... other boy. I'll always be behind you, to catch you when you fall. I'm never leaving."  
"Edward," I sighed.

"Don't even talk." He pulled me to his chest. "I love you."  
But I couldn't answer.


	14. Chapter 12

I couldn't stay in LA for any longer. The fact that I was even with Edward bugged me so bad.

Jacob had to come back. I needed him now more than ever, but I needed Edward too.

Edward vs. Jacob, the endless battle of my heart, neither I could bare to leave. Why couldn't I bare it?

After an hour I was in La Push, in Edward's car, and in front of my house.

"I'll see you later, angel," Edward squeezed my thigh, and I sighed.

I pulled my suitcase out with me as I walked up to the front door. My stomach churned as I turned the key into the lock.

"JENICA!" Claire squealed, rushing into my arms. I laughed, took her in one of my arms, and spun her around.

"Hey baby," I kissed her forehead and started walking inside.

Emily came out of the kitchen with a big smile and a rag in her hands. She still looked the same as I remembered her, and that was all I needed. Two days was far too long for me to be gone.

"Hey!" Emily squealed. "How are you!"  
"Good." I forced a smile. "UCLA was nice."

"That's so great! You thinking about going there?"

I shrugged. "It depends on if Jacob can get in or not."

"Trust me, he'll get in just fine," she chuckled. "Kim's coming over so I can take her to the OBGYN. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure, I wanna see the sonogram," I whispered. "It must be amazing."  
"We're dropping off Valley and Claire off with Amy's mom so Amy can come too. We'll pick her up over there."  
I nodded. "Okay."  
When I looked back up at the stairs, Kim was waddling down to the floor, holding her stomach. She had the warmest smile on her face, bigger than I had ever seen it before. Something was happening.

"Jenica, Emily, come here." She got to the bottom of the stairs and held her hands out for us.

We got to her, and she took our hands to place them on her belly. I felt something.

My face lit up with excitement. There was a real live baby in there, and there was a sign of it.

"It kicked!" Emily laughed. "Ohmygod, it kicked!"  
I started laughing too and hugged Kim. She took me welcomingly and kissed my forehead.

"Baby's coming." She was ecstatic. "The baby's coming!"

"Have you chosen names?" I asked. "Have you and Jared talked about it?"

"Not yet, but I have a few in the back of my mind. I don't want to tell anybody until I have the baby."  
There was more joy in that room than I had ever felt in one place at a time. We all wanted that baby more than anything else; it was almost like the baby was my own. I was excited for the arrival and the name picking, and even telling the guys.

"When we get the sonogram you have to send a picture to Jared," I squealed, still holding Kim's hand.

"I've already had that planned for a while. Our five month old baby, and it's in my stomach. I'm carrying a baby, Emily!" She hugged her. "I'm carrying a human being!"  
"I know, Kimberly," Emily smiled. "And it's amazing."

At that moment I knew what I wanted more than anything else; I wanted a baby.

Not just any baby, I wanted Jacob's baby. That's how I knew that I loved him. I wanted his baby; I didn't want anyone else's. I didn't want Edward's baby; I wanted Jacob's.

So why did I still feel a connection with Edward?

I took out my cheap cell phone and punched in a message.

_Jacob, I want a baby!_

The phone was shoved back in my pocket while I went back to Kim.

"I'm so excited!" I squealed. "You're making me want a baby."  
Kim laughed wholeheartedly. "No you don't. It's so much work, and you've got your whole life ahead of you." She kissed my forehead. "I think you and Jacob should wait."  
My phone vibrated.

_Ummm... baby... u know I want 1 2, just not right now_

_But Jacob..._

_No ma'am, I said no, and no means no_

_Jacob, I want a baby! Don't you want to make me happy?  
I do want to make u happy, but ur way 2 young and I don't wanna put u thru that_

_BUT I WANT 2!_

_NO! And that's final, sorry babe, but I cant put you thru that right now when ur older, because our kids will need attention, and for right now I just want to be the center of ur attention_

_Fine... you win for now….. _

_I always do I LOVE U SO MUCH  
I love you too… for now_

_HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE YOU FOREVER_

_I will always love you_

_I love you too. Now I have to go. I'll talk to you later_

_Bye_

"Who are you texting?" Kim teased.

"Who do you think I'm texting? Jacob."  
Kim smiled and put her arm around me. "You and Jacob are the cutest couple ever. Almost cuter than me and Jared."

I giggled, but refrained from saying something that would set her off while she was pregnant.

"Let's go, girlies!" Emily came from the living room with Valencia wrapped up in a big snow coat and holding Claire's hand, who also had a big purple snow coat on.

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket. Kim stood up, holding her stomach, and walked over to Claire. "Hello, sweety."

She picked Claire up with a big breath and smiled at her.

"You're going to have a new baby friend." She kissed Claire's forehead. "Aren't you excited?"

Claire nodded vigorously. "Yes I am!"  
"Good. And when the baby comes I need you to be my special helper, okay?"  
"Okay! I will be your special helper!"

Valencia gurgled in Emily's arms and started bouncing up and down.

"It looks like someone else is excited too." I went up to Valley and kissed her. "Is Valley excited?"

She started gurgling again as I took her in my arms.

"Can I keep her?" I teased to Emily.

"Sure," Emily laughed. "You can keep her for a day and be her mommy. That'll make you not want a baby."

"Yeah, I've already taken care of Valencia for a week," Kim laughed. "A baby is so much work."

"But I still want one."

Emily shook her head. "You're only sixteen, Jenica. You're way too young, and so is Jacob."

"Still..."

"Well, let's get going, because my OBGYN will go crazy if we're late," Kim laughed, adjusting Claire. "C'mon."

I cuddled Valencia in my arms, kissed her forehead, and pulled up my hood.

The door was unlocked and we went out to the car. Valley was still in my lap while we drove a good two minutes to Amy's house.

Emily took Valencia from my lap and held Claire's hand as she walked to the door.

They spent a few minutes talking at the door, and Amy came rushing out. The snow was amazing, and I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.

Amy opened the door with a big smile and hopped in.

"This is so amazing!" Amy squealed. "I can't believe I get to skip school for this!"  
"But you have to go to school tomorrow," I pinched her cheeks. "My little baby."

"Shut up. Just because I'm not a super genius doesn't give you the right to make fun of me."

"Yes it does."

Kim looked back at us and smiled. "I get to see my baby."

"I can't wait!" Amy squealed. "It's going to be so amazing."

Emily came back to the car, waving at Amy's mom as she walked away.

"Alright girls, let's go."

We got to the OBGYN in twenty minutes. Kim was more excited than anyone else, because she rushed as fast as she could to see her doctor.

The waiting room was decorated in paintings someone probably got for five bucks at a yard sale, cheap pink, floral wallpaper, and itchy blue chairs.

"Hello!" the nurse greeted with a big smile. "Who are you here to see?"

"Dr. Roache," Emily answered, pulling out her purse.

The nurse started going through her computer. "Kim at three forty five? Dr. Roache should be done with his patient in a minute or so, so please take a seat."  
I sat next to Kim and crossed my legs one after the over. Kim picked up a People Magazine, and opened it to the seventh page.

"Look," Kim whispered with a chuckle. "Angelina had her twins."  
I giggled. "Seriously? How many freaking kids does she have? Like seven?"

"Well she's got three adoptive and three of her own so about six. You were close."  
"Shoot me if I ever want more than four kids," I lay back in my seat. "I want a kid, but not that many."

Kim shook her head. "You don't want a kid now."

"Yes I do!"

Emily looked up at me and glared. "Stop talking about it. If you have one don't expect me to take care of it."  
I pouted and crossed my arms over her chest.

"Kim," an older nurse called. She was dressed in a blue nurse's outfit, and red curly hair.

We all got up and followed her into a small, dark room in the back of the building. There was equipment everywhere, and I didn't even want to know what some of that stuff did.

There was a small, TV screen next to the check up table. That had to be for the sonogram.

"Dr. Roache will be back in a few minutes." The nurse put the clipboard in a slot on the door. "Kim, get comfortable on the table and pull up your shirt so we can get to your stomach."

"Okay," Kim whispered. She pulled up her shirt just a little bit and lay down on the table. We all kneeled down next to her with huge smiles. We wanted to see that baby almost as much as Kim did.

Kim had her hands on her stomach and was moving them up and down over the baby.

"We need to sign up for mommy classes," Emily started talking.

Kim sighed. "I know, but I want to wait until Jared comes back so he can take them with me."

"He'll be back in two weeks," Emily continued. Amy and I looked at each other.

"Yeah," Kim looked down at her stomach. "I just want him to see his baby. I want him to be here."

Emily took Kim's hand. "We wish they were all here."  
"Yeah," I whispered.

"Hello ladies." Dr. Roache came in with a jar of some sort of liquid. She took out some plastic gloves and snapped them over her hands. "How are you guys today?"  
"We're doing good, Doctor," Emily greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine." She turned off the lights and turned on a big machine. "Let's get this sonogram done, so we can get a picture to the father."  
Dr. Roache took sticky stuff out of the jar she brought in and spread it over Kim's stomach. Then, she turned on the small TV and took some sort of small tube to trace over Kim's stomach.

There the baby was, on the TV. It was in the fettle position, and you could definitely tell that there was a baby.

My breath had stopped. This was the first time I had ever seen a baby before it was born, and this experience was the most amazing experience I had had in my life.

"There's your baby, Kimberly," Dr. Roache smiled. "The baby is very healthy from what I can see." She pointed to the screen. "There's the head, and there's the feet."  
I looked up at Kim, and she was crying tears of joy. "It's my baby."

Dr. Roache smiled. "Yes, Kimberly, that is your baby. It's nice and healthy, and should be born sometime in April. Would you like a picture?"

Kim nodded and wiped away her tears. "Yes please."

Dr. Roache pulled off her gloves and pressed a button that triggered the printer in that room.

She took a cloth and rubbed it on Kim's stomach until all the sticky stuff was gone.

"Well, here is your picture, Kimberly." Before Dr. Roache gave the picture to Kim she wiped off her hands and washed them.

Kim put her hand over her mouth, and then placed one on her stomach.

"We'll schedule another sonogram and checkup," Dr. Roache mused. "It should be in three weeks so we can make sure the baby is doing well."  
Emily stood up and shook Dr. Roache's hand. "Thank you very much."

"No problem, Mrs. Young, we'll see you soon."

Dr. Roache left, and Emily flung her purse over her shoulder.

"Let's go girls," she sighed. "Kim, come schedule with me."  
Kim walked past me, and so did Amy, but as Amy did she gave me a scared glance.

She knew that I knew what she meant.

She was scared about the Cullens.

And the truth was, I was too.


	15. AN 2

Alright people I am so sick and tired of these awful reviews that I am getting

Alright people I am so sick and tired of these awful reviews that I am getting! I'm telling you there's a reason for all of this and if you actually read all of the story without talking shit about it you might just like it. So if you don't want me to finish the story I won't. STOP GIVING ME SHIT!


	16. Chapter 13

A/N: okay I know this one is shorter than usual but since everyone's been bitching at me about how horrible it was that Edward and Emmett were cheating I decided to make the story a little bit shorter so you guys could see where this was going and how all of this comes together.

--

I hadn't seen Edward in days. He called, just like Jacob, and he texted me all the time to make sure I was okay and I wasn't hurting myself. If only I hadn't lied.

There were five scars across my stomach, all inflicted with a razor blade. When I made them, they were deep, and hadn't stopped bleeding for over an hour. I had to hide it from everyone.

They were both gone. The thought of what Edward could've been doing scared me, and for all I knew, Jacob could've been dead on the spot. Something wasn't right with either of them.

There was something they weren't telling me, and it was making me anxious.

It was a Sunday morning, pitch black and raining like almost every other day.

For a reason I didn't quite understand, I cried myself to sleep that night. It wasn't because I was cheating on Jacob, or that Edward never showed up anymore, but it was something else.

It bothered me that I didn't know what it was.

Instead of going downstairs to face Emily, I went into the computer room and signed into my AIM.

It wasn't Jacob that was on, but it was Paul.

_omfgthisisgay897- gooooood morniiiiiiiing WASHINGTON!  
omfgthisisgay897- how are you my love?_

_2cool4u- missin u guys_

_2cool4u- seein kims sonogram_

_omfgthisisgay897- WHAT?!_

_omfgthisisgay897- SINCE WHEN?!  
2cool4u- jared didn't tell u?  
omfgthisisgay897- NO!!  
2cool4u- um….. now you know?  
2cool4u- he told sam_

_omfgthisisgay897- well he didn't tell me pouts_

_2cool4u- im sowy poor baby_

_omfgthisisgay897- be nice bitch_

_2cool4u- AYE! IM LEAVING YOU NOW!  
_2cool4u has warned omfgthisisgay897

_omfgthisisagy897- alright im sorry_

_omfgthisisgay897- I shouldn't have said that_

_2cool4u- good boy_

_2cool4u- is jakey there?_

_2cool4u- i haven't heard from him in a few days_

_omfgthisisgay897- um... yeah... here he is_

_omfgthisisgay897- hey bab3, Jacob_

_2cool4u- I miss u_

_omfgthisisgay897- miss ya 2 baby_

_2cool4u- what have u been doing that's more important that u can't talk 2 me_

_omfgthisisgay897- im sorry babe ive been kickin some ass_

_omfgthisisgay897- 4 u_

_2cool4u- sure..._

_omfgthisisgay897- holey shit_

_omfgthisisgay897- ive gotta go babe_

_2cool4u- wat?_

_omfgthisisgay897- alarm set off_

_omfgthisisgay897- i luv u_

omfgthisisgay897 has logged out.

I sighed. He was gone as soon as he came. My phone was plugged in right next to me, and it vibrated.

_Mind if I come ova 2day?  
_It was Edward, and that made me sigh even more.

_What r we gonna do?_

_Bella wants 2 c u. u should come ova 2 our house_

_Oh... okay_

_Whats wrong?_

_Nothing. Ill c u there_

_Naw ill come pik u up_

_And risk em seing u? no thanks_

_Um… bella piks u up?  
fine_

_Alright babe luv ya_

He didn't love me. That was bullshit and I knew it. If he says it for the first time in a text message, then it's bullshit.

What would Jacob say? What would've happened if Jacob had never left me? He _left _me. Maybe that's why I didn't feel too bad that I was having an affair with Edward.

Maybe that's why I needed Edward.

And why I wanted him.

(Jacob's POV)  
_We've got the leader, _Sam's voice popped into my head as I ripped the throat out of a newborn.  
It had been so satisfactory to know that we had gotten the leader out of these three weeks of killing useless newborns that wouldn't give us any information, but we got the head. This was going to stop all the horror in New York and the rest of the United States.

_We're at the apartment. Come now, _Sam ordered. Immediately I ran with all my might to the building. I was going to be the first to kill him.

When I got there most that guys were already there surrounded around one man that I noticed from somewhere. He didn't go to my school, but I knew him.

That's when it hit me; it was Mike Newton.

"What are you doing here?" I pushed through the crowd and to the front of the group. "Who turned you?"  
Mike didn't look like he did when I remembered him. He was evil, drained, and completely angry.

An evil smirk grew on his face. "Why should I tell you?"  
"Because if you don't I'll rip you to shreds with my bare hands," Sam growled.

"You want information," Mike chuckled. "I know you won't hurt me."  
"I already know the Cullens changed you," I growled. "Sam, he was friends with Bella. They changed him; we have to get back. The girls are in danger. La Push is in danger."  
"Have I met you before?" Mike mused. "I don't recall."  
"We were supposed to go to the movies together, and then I left because you got sick."

Sam pulled me back, and Michael stepped up.

"What should we do with him?" he asked.

Sam looked back at Mike. "Kill him. We've got our information. Please meet us down in La Push. We have to get back there now; I know their plan."  
For the first time in my life I was scared. My baby wasn't safe, and I wasn't there to keep her safe. A swarm of guilt flew over me, controlling my brain.

She wasn't safe, and I needed someone to help.

My cell phone jingled in my pocket, and I knew the one person I could call.

"Bella. I need a favor."

(Jenica's POV)  
My door opened with all the force it possible could and slammed against the wall. I awoke with a start, cuddling my blankets closer than they ever could manage to come.

"Jenica, it's just me, Bella," she whispered, coming closer by the nanosecond. "We need to leave now."

"What?" I whined, still half-asleep. It was only six-o'clock in the morning. "What's happening?"

"I'll explain in the car. Let's go."

Bella used all her strength to pull me out of the bed and to run me downstairs.

If Bella hadn't been pulling me I would've tumbled and fell about seven times in that five-second period. She was going at a speed my brain couldn't comprehend that early in the morning.

She almost threw me into her Corvet and jumped into the driver's side. I buckled, not wanting to argue, as the car started and Make Up by Escape the Fate started playing softly.

The first thirty minutes was completely silent. I was too afraid by the awkward silence to ask any questions or even open my mouth.

The only thing that kept the car from total silence was the radio and Bella's heavy breathing. She was afraid of something, which made me far more distressed than I was at the beginning.

"Edward was playing you."  
Bella's firm voice almost startled me; I was so used to not talking at that moment.

My head spun with confusion. What did she mean? Edward was playing me? Not that it was that surprising. Edward had Bella. Why would he want me?  
"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"They're planning a vampire army. Edward was going to bring you over today to use you as a hostage during their war with the werewolves. They think they're so much more powerful than the werewolves; they're bullshitting themselves. By hearing what Jacob told me, I'm thinking Jasper was the mastermind behind this plot. He used to be in a vampire army with two other women."  
"Jacob knows?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Yes. He was the one who contacted me and asked me to get you as far away as possible from La Push and Forks. Edward could've killed you."

"What about the rest of the girls?" I whispered.

"They're safe. I had Alice take them somewhere else."

"I have one more question. Are... are you a vampire?"

She nodded. "Yes I am. And so is Edward. He was using you."  
"But... but he said he loved me."  
"That was a lie we both bought," she whispered.

"I don't believe he loved me," I replied. "He still loves you."

"I know he does, but I just don't know about anything anymore. All I know is that I have to get you away from here."  
And that's what she did. She got me far, far away.


	17. Chapter 14

About two hours later we stopped at a big cabin in the middle of nowhere. I wondered where we were, but didn't bother to ask. Bella was already stressed enough.

She got out of the car without saying a word and went to the door to unlock it. I followed her quickly, afraid that she would leave me alone.

The house was bigger than anything I had seen before in my life, and I loved it. Everything was wooden, and peaceful. For a few moments it was peaceful.

"It's my cousins house," Bella stated, breaking the peace. "I always have a spare key."

"Oh," I breathed, still taking in my surroundings.

"There's a bedroom upstairs if you need to get some rest. You look tired as hell."

I laughed. "I guess I am. Could you take me up there?"

"Sure. C'mon, sweety."

We went up the big staircase and she placed me into a room that was covered by blinds to keep out the sunlight. I could barely see anything, but Bella led me to the bed.

She pulled the covers down and tucked me in. She bent down by the edge and pet my hair.

"Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry about a thing."  
She started walking away.

"Bella!" I called.

She turned around. "Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
Even though I couldn't see I could tell she was smiling. "No problem, sweety. Now go to sleep."

As soon as she left my mind slipped into slumber.

(Jacob's POV)  
The rest of the pack along with Michael's pack were stalking La Push, watching all the vampires that were already there. I had to go see Jenica and Bella. I had to make sure Edward didn't hurt her.

After an hour or so from the Seattle airport I found the house that Bella had told me they would be.

It was just like the description that she had given me, a big cabin. I couldn't help to laugh at Bella's old silliness.

The front door was unlocked, so I simply pushed the door open. There Bella stood, tears swelling in her eyes.

I smiled as I took my old best friend in my arms, hugging her with all my might.

There was no way to describe the feeling of seeing Bella again. She looked exactly the same, except she was deathly pale. There wasn't much I could do about her being a vampire.

"I missed you, Jakey," she laughed threw her tears.  
"I missed you too Bella."  
"Jenica's such a good match for you," she whispered. "I'm glad you got imprinted on her."  
I nodded. "Yeah, I am too."  
"She's upstairs if you want to see her. Second door on your left."  
"Bella, thank you so much. You have no idea what she means to me."

"I probably don't," she told me frankly. "But I'd do anything to help you."

"You're such a great friend," I whispered. "I love you."  
"I love you too Jacob." She smiled. "Now go get her."

All the excitement in the world bubbled inside me. She was safe, and I loved her. I didn't care what she had done while I was away. Nothing could stop me from loving her.

Slowly, I opened the door. She was on the bed, sleeping soundly with a smile over her face. I only hoped she was dreaming about me.

Stealthily I climbed onto the bed, and straddled her waist. She shook, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Jacob?" she whispered. "Jacob is that you?"  
I smiled. "Yeah, baby, it is."  
Immediately she started sobbing and cradled in my arms.

"I'm sorry Jacob," she sobbed. "I'm so so sorry."

"Baby, it's okay." I took her in my arms and rolled over so she was on top of me. "I forgive you, it's alright."

"I just missed you so much, and I didn't know what to do, and you probably think I'm a dirty slut, and I'm sorry."

"Baby, no I don't think that. You know I don't. I love you baby. Please stop crying."  
"But I feel so bad, and I love you so much, and I don't want to loose you and you're the most amazing thing I have ever had in my entire life and..."  
"Shh..." I hushed. "Baby, I know you're sorry, and I forgive you alright? No matter what you do I will always forgive you, you know why? Because I love you. No one can take that away from me."

"I-I love y-you too," she stuttered.

"I know baby. That's why I forgive you."  
"You really do?" she sniffled. "You promise?"  
"I promise. I knew it meant nothing to you, right?"  
She shook her head. "No, it didn't."  
"Good." I kissed her lips softly, then realizing how much I missed the taste of her lips.

"Jacob," she whispered huskily. "Jacob, I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Ready for that thing we talked about before."

She wasn't too keen on the idea of what we were going to do at that very moment. In fact, I had no clue what had changed her mind, but I knew exactly what she wanted, and I wanted it too.

She slipped out of my arms as I got of the bed and down on one knee.

"Jenica Elizabeth Uley, will you marry me?"  
Her eyes now filled with tears of joy as I presented her the small diamond ring that used to be my mother's. She jumped into my arms and placed kisses all over my face until I caught one that was placed on my lips.

"Of course," she breathed. "Of course, of course, of course, OF COURSE!"  
The moment of happiness that filled the room had made me forget about all the things that were about to happen. She was going to be my wife, and I felt like I accomplished something. I made her happy, and that was my goal in life. She needed to be happy.

Slowly, I slid the ring on her left finger as she covered her mouth with her right hand. When the ring was fully on she gave me a powerful kiss.

The door slamming against the wall pulled us away.

(Jenica's POV)

Before I knew it Jacob was out cold on the floor. In the doorway were the three men I hated the most, one holding a tied up Bella in his arms.

Quickly I crawled away until there was nowhere else to go. I was backed up in a corner.

Jasper approached me with the scariest smirk on his face that I had seen in a long time. He jerked my chin up to lock his eyes with mine.

"Should we kill him now, Jenica?" he laughed. "That dirty little son of a bitch?"  
"Don't talk about his mother that way!" I snapped. He slapped me across the face.

My chin jerked back to him as my eyes welled with tears from the slap. "Don't talk to me that way, you slut. You were two timing him with Edward, weren't you, you little whore?"  
"He forgave me," I whimpered. "He did."

"He's a liar. He said that you were worth something. Here's the truth, slut, you're not."

"I am," I whispered. "And I know it."  
I got another slap, throwing the right side of my face against the wall. The pain rushed through my cheek and to my head where I was sure a bruise was going to form. The skin was already tender.

"You never answered my question, cunt," Jasper growled. "Should we kill him now?"  
Through all of this I was determined to stay strong, and speak my mind no matter how much Jasper slapped me around. Jacob was the love of my life, and I was going to stand up for him no matter what.

"You'll have to kill me too," I whispered.

Jasper smirked. "That can be arranged."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. My first instinct was to start screaming, but as soon as he slapped me across the face I stopped. It would do me no good.

Right between Jacob's beaten up old truck and Bella's Corvet was a nice little Mercedes that had never been scratched. Jasper and Emmett threw me and Bella into the trunk and then shut the door.

"Bella," I whispered, pulling the tape off her mouth. "What are we going to do?"  
"I could see it in their eyes," she replied in the same tone of voice. "Emmett and Edward don't want to do this. They'll find a way to save us."

"Should I untie you?" I asked, feeling for the knot that kept Bella captive.

She shook her head. "No, I think not. They'll punish us even more if they think we tried to escape. Just remain calm. We'll probably be back in La Push in the next two hours."

"Jacob proposed to me," I blurted out. "I don't want to loose him."

"You won't, sweety," she replied in a motherly voice. "He'll wake up soon enough and beat the shit out of those guys just so he can have you."

"Do you still love Edward?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Yeah, I do. Very much."

My fingers traced the scar that was on her cheek. "Did Edward do this to you?"  
She shook her head. "Jasper did. I knew he was behind this all. Esme and Carlisle never should have trusted him."

"Carlisle treated me once after I overdosed," I whispered. "He's very nice."  
"Too nice for his own good," she sighed.

"Do you think we're going to be okay?"  
"We'll be fine. Don't worry about a thing."

But all I could do was worry.

A few hours later, when we stopped, we were blind folded and carried into what smelled like an empty cave. We were carried for a good ten minutes before dropped down on the floor.

After that I was un-blind folded, and realized I wasn't with Bella anymore. Instead I was in a dirt jail cell with iron bars. Edward was standing right in front of me.

He tied my arms behind my back and my feet together as Jasper and Emmett passed by us.

As soon as their footsteps disappeared Edward began talking.

"I'm going to get you out of this," he whispered. "Don't worry about a thing."

I looked into the corner of the dirt wall "There a video cameras. Aren't you worried someone will see us?"

Edward smirked. "I disconnected the sound. Now look, it has to look like I'm torturing you. So when I pretend to slap you move your head, alright?"

"Mmhmm."  
He drove his hand towards my face and I refluxed right away.

"Good job," he complimented.

I shrugged. "Took a lot of acting classes."

"About everything, I'm sorry." He pretended to yank down my hair, and my head followed. "I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." He pulled my head back and kissed me. "Somehow Jasper got his hands on the sacred stake and threatened to kill us if we didn't help him." Another pretend slap. "I hope you can still forgive me. When I said I loved you I wasn't lying, but I don't love you the way that Jacob does or the way I love Bella.." He kissed me again. "I love you like a sister."

"I love you too Edward. Like a brother."

He smirked and hit me again. "Good. I'm going to check on Bella. The ceremony will begin in an hour."

My head shot up. "Wait, what? What ceremony?"  
"You'll find out soon enough."

With that he left, and all I could hear were the pitter-patter of his feet and the dripping of a leak right next to me.

Boredom flew over me as I sat in that cage, looking at the metal bars. They would sometimes blur together in an optical illusion, and that was something that kept me entertained.

The other thing that helped my mind keep going was the thought of where Jacob could be. What was happening to him? Was he getting hurt? Would they kill him if he had the chance?

Those were all very real possibilities, and I only knew one thing. I was in the middle of an all too real nightmare.


	18. AN 3 PlUS BREAKING DAWN SPOILER

Alright so we all know that Jacob found his mate, Renesme Cullen, in Breaking Dawn

Alright so we all know that Jacob found his mate, Renesme Cullen, in Breaking Dawn. We also know that Paul has found his mate, Rachel Black.

So at first I was really upset about the imprinting cuz I thought my stories wouldn't make sense.

But then I realized I was happy for Jacob and Paul  but that doesn't mean I will not continue my stories k?  
K good

Alright, love y'all

Lollypopgirl222


	19. Chapter 15

(Sam's POV)  
Loud, blood-curtailing screams came from left and right in this battlefield. Everywhere were red stains in the grass, mostly from the werewolves that had been fighting.

After Jacob had disappeared from all of our thoughts I knew something was wrong. I should've never let him go up there alone. I should've gone with him.

Jacob was too convinced he was untouchable, and that nothing bad could ever happen to him. If he wasn't such a God dammed idiot my pack could be fighting these leeches rather than looking for his sorry ass.

Not only that, all our girls had suddenly disappeared. I was talking to Alice on the phone, and, just like that, the line died. Something was going to hurt my daughters, my wife, and my family.

No one was going to hurt them with me around.

(Jenica's POV)

By the time Edward came to get me again I had already fallen asleep. There wasn't much else I could do in that nasty room except sleep, so that's what I did.

"Jenica," Edward pulled me up. "Wake up. It's time."

"Wh-what?" I moaned, still half asleep as Edward threw me over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about a thing," he whispered. "We have a plan."

When I looked behind me I saw Bella being carried by Emmett the same way Edward was carrying me.

Not another sound came out of my mouth until we reached the main room. There, I faced my worse nightmare.

All seven girls, including the two babies and the Cullens, were bolted against the wall along with Jacob.

"What are you going to do with a baby you bastard?" I almost screamed while thrashing against Edward's shoulder. He remained silent.

"What the fuck is a baby worth to you? LET THE CHILDREN GO!"

"Don't worry."

All the hate in the world revolved around this one thing; a devilish monster in human form. He was ugly, and all I could do was cringe when I saw him.

"I have special plans for those two girls," Jasper chuckled, continuing his speech. "They'll be great _whores_."

I began thrashing again, trying my hardest to escape the strong grasp that Edward had me in. Jasper needed to be killed, and I needed to scream in his face.

"WHORES? THEY'RE FUCKING BABIES, HALE! NOT WHORES!"

"They will be."  
For some reason Jasper was still calm no matter how much I screamed or how much Valencia cried. She was tied into a little cage like a street monkey, and she was scared to death. I only wished I could be able to cry like she was.

It was deathly cold throughout the room, causing my steam to melt within seconds of being placed on a metal table. Shivers sped up my spine, and my brain began to freeze.

"How stupid do you think I am, you little bitch?" Jasper growled as Edward tied me up. "Don't you know I have the upper hand in this battle? I have the mates. With Uley as the alpha I know that he will surrender to get his two daughters and wife back. Too bad they'll be turned into blood sucking vampires."

Jacob never talked about newborns too much, but I knew absolutely one thing; I would either kill or be killed by the rest of the pack.

"It was all part of my plot, to make my army stronger. I know these girls with have powers beyond imaginable, and yours will be the strongest of all. The shield. In all my years turning vampires I have never seen a human with such strong potential. Since the time that we met you I knew that I needed to have you in my Covenant, even though the rest of the girls won't seem to matter much.

"You're the key to everything, don't you see? We've got everything we could possibly need just from you. No werewolf shall ever be able to kill me while I have you. Sure, it might take a while for the venom to kick in, but I'm sure once you turn your powers will be incredible.

"Mike Newton was the easiest turn of all, in case you haven't already noticed he was a vampire. He loved to walk by himself, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I could corner him and turn him. Three years of vampire training, and there I had my perfect way to get all the werewolf packs occupied.

"Newton was ordered to begin turning every human he saw, no matter the age. They would all turn into bloodsuckers, eventually making more and more vampires. It's not very easy to control a newborns thirst for human blood. I had my way to get all you pathetic mongrels occupied while I started my cult down here. With my thousands of newborns at my hand, I would be unstoppable.

"And with the mongrels gone I had the perfect opportunity to take what meant most to them, their mates. Edward and Emmett were ordered to take advantage of the two strongest girls in order to make the kidnapping easier. Although we were slightly disturbed by an unwanted force, we got them all without blinking."  
Jasper traced the back of his hand over my cheek. "Such beauty will be mine in the matter of days. No one will ever notice such a beautiful face when she's not outside. You, my love, are the secret to my success. You will be my shield, and I will never die. No one will ever be able to touch me with you around."  
Out of pure anger I spat in his face; he slapped me with all his might.

"You think you can run away from this, slut? Do you think that you can ever win in this battle? No. You will be my vampire in the matter of seconds after I can get you to shut the hell up..."  
Within a matter of seconds he forced his lips on mine, grabbing my face and keeping it facing him.

In the background I could hear Jacob's growl, and, apparently, so could Jasper.

"What's the matter mut?" Jasper chuckled. "Afraid to see another man kiss your woman? That's what Cullens been doing for the past month since you've been gone."  
Jacob tried to lunge out of his chains, but not even he could break the impenetrable steel. He was stuck there without anyway to save me.

I could see it in his eyes; all the love he had for me. In those bright blue eyes I saw everything, from our first kiss to him holding me in his arms to his proposal. If only there was some way to stop this.

When I looked back at Edward he quickly winked, and then looked away as if he didn't care. That was right, he had a plan, but it would've been a lot more helpful to know what that plan was so I wasn't worrying my ass off this entire time.

My attention turned back to Jasper as he smirked down at me. His eyes were full of malicious intent, and I only imagined what would happen if I did turn into a vampire.

There was no way Edward would let that happen. It was all part of his plan, or so I hoped. He had to have some way to stop this madness, someway to set all these girls free even if it did mean I lost my life to Jasper's fangs.

"Are you ready Jenica?" Jasper whispered. "Are you ready for the pain?"  
Without warning his fangs dug into my skin, and all I could do was scream in pain.

(Bella's POV)  
In mid-bite, Edward picked up the staff that I noticed in the far left corner and stabbed it into Jasper's back. Without a sound, Jasper disappeared, and not even ashes remained.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Jenica cried. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"  
Emmett and Edward came rushing around, unlocking everyone from their chains, including Jacob.

"Girls, get to safety!" Edward ordered.

I ran after the girls, but Edward grabbed my shoulders.

"You need to suck the venom out," he whispered.

My eyesight went back to Jenica. "But…"  
The door burst open and over a twenty newborns flooded in. They knew that their master had been killed, and they had to kill whatever killed him.

All the men went to work at killing, but I stood there, dumbstruck.

"Do it now!" Edward yelled.

Jenica's screams of pain joined the ones from the newborn vampires that entered the room.  
No matter how scared I was for her I couldn't bring myself to move. I watched the entire scene unfold as if it were a movie going in slow motion.

"What if I take too much blood?" I cried.

"JACOB!" Jenica squealed. "JACOB MAKE IT STOP!"  
My attention turned back to her, and then over to the fight.

"BELLA DO IT NOW!" Jacob screamed. "DO IT NOW!"

"I, I can't!"

"ISABELLA JENIFFER CULLEN YOU SUCK THAT GOD DAMMED VENOM OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW!" Jacob continued as he phased.

Slowly, I walked over to Jenica. My vision went straight to the wound on her neck that was gushing blood, and causing all her pain.

Jenica was crying fiercely, screaming at the top of her lungs, and thrashing around. This was going to be difficult.

The chains still held her down, which was an advantage on my part. It was easier to locate the wound and put my mouth to it.

The blood tasted so sweet, so amazing, like nothing else I had tasted before in my life. Human blood had never hit my lips, and I had never tasted something so divine. It was sticky, and God, the irony taste of the red liquid.

Suddenly my mind went back to the task at hand. I ripped my mouth away from Jenica's neck; her screaming had ceased. She wasn't breathing, and that scared me more than anything. I started performing emergency resuscitation, and thanked God that I had been certified before I had become a vampire.

"C'mon, Jenica, breath."  
After a few seconds all that could be heard was the heavy breathing that I was giving Jenica, and the loud pumps against her chest.

I had never seen so much pain in Jacob's eyes since the day I had decided to stay with Edward. They were watery as he kneeled down beside the metal operating table.

"Oh, God, Jenica, please," he whispered through tears. "Please Jenica, don't give up on me. Keep breathing, please. You know you can."

"She might've taken too much blood," Edward muttered.

Jacob got off his knees and took Edward by the collar. "If she dies, I swear to God, Cullen, you'll die next."

So many thoughts ran through my mind. What if I did take too much blood? Could I revive her in time? If she died would it be all my fault? What could've I done better? What did I do wrong? Why won't she breathe?  
The rest of the pack came bursting through the door. Embry closed it quickly behind him to stop any more newborns from coming in.

"Shit, Jacob, get off him!"  
Sam took Jacob and threw him across the floor. He took a few gentle steps toward the table and stopped when he saw Jenica.

"What, what happened?" he whispered.

"Jasper bit her," Emmett replied. "We might be able to save her if Bella can perform this..."

My ears filled with the best sound that I had ever heard.

It was Jenica's quick, sharp breaths.

(Jacob's POV)  
Without warning I scooped Bella up in my arms and held her as tight as I possibly could as I spun her around. There was no way I could repay her for saving the one thing that kept me alive. With her gone I would be nothing.

I kissed her forehead when I put her down and leaned over Jenica's limp body.

"Unlock her chains!" Edward ordered.

Emmett, who had the key, unlocked every single one of them so she could move freely.

Carefully, in case she was still fragile, I took her hand and held it to my chest.

"Jenica," I whispered. "Baby, it's Jacob. Can you hear me? Jenica, you're breathing. I love you. Please baby, wake up."  
"She might be in a comma," Edward stated. "We need to take her to the hospital immediately."  
"And drag her through a crowd of blood thirsty vampires?" I growled. "How sick are you Cullen?"  
Sam kneeled down next to Jenica and took her other hand. "Jenica, it's daddy, Jenica. Jenica if you can hear daddy please say something."

She sucked in a loud gasp of pain and moaned. "Stop touching me."  
A wide smile grew on my face, and I had to fight the urge to scream in joy. Tears started to wind down my face.

"Jenica, tell Jacob what hurts," I whispered.

"Everything," she moaned. "Especially my neck."  
"Jenica, do you remember what happened?"  
"No," she whined. "Now let me sleep, Jesus Christ."

"Jenica, you can't fall asleep on us. You're very sick." Slowly I scooped her up in my arms. "We need to take you to the hospital baby. If you fall asleep you could stop breathing."  
"I don't care," she growled. "I'm tired and I just want the pain to go away."

Someone was running up the entranceway to the cavern and started banging on the metal wall.

"Uley!" Michael's voice rang. "We killed 'em all, those bitches. Didn't even take an hour!"

Edward shook his head, and I growled a warning.

"Take it easy, mut," he laughed. "My wife just saved your mate."

"Doesn't mean I won't kill you."  
"Stop talking!" Jenica whined. "It's hurting my head."

"Shh... baby, I know."  
With that her eyes closed, and I began to panic.

"Shit," I growled. "Sam get your car started now! We gotta get her to a hospital! The rest of you, find the girls. They're around here somewhere."

Sam and I both ran over the dead vampire bodies that lay across the open field until we got to Sam's car.

"Jenica, wake up please!" I shouted. "Jenica!"

"Get her in the car!" Sam ordered. "We can't save her now!"  
That was the first time in my life I had ever considered suicide.


	20. Chapter 16

It never occurred to me if we were unlucky or lucky to have Dr. Fang to save Jenica's life. He had to know everything there was; he was almost three hundred years old for Christ sake.

When we got there he immediately put her on a respirator and told us to give it a few days before possibly thinking that she would wake up again. If she didn't wake up I had no clue what I would do with the rest of my life. I couldn't run away again, like what had happened when Bella left me, but I sure as hell wasn't going to be able to live through this in any form, wolf or human.

In the soap-smelling, small hospital room was were I sat for the next few days. Carlisle warned me that if I touched her it could possibly make the comma worse, but I couldn't stand just sitting there, watching her die.

She was everything that I needed and everything I wanted. There was no way I could let her go like this, in such a horrible way. I had to find a way to save her life.

Carlisle had a bunch of ways to help her wake up, including to people just talking to her. We'd just have to carry on conversations like she was awake, and wait for responses.

Emily and Sam came in as much as they could when they could find a babysitter for Valencia. There was no way Emily would let Valencia see Jenica like this, so lifeless.

Still, as creepy as this sounds, she looked as beautiful and as peaceful as ever. Besides a few bruises on her forehead she looked amazing, like Sleeping Beauty. Only my kiss wouldn't do anything to save her.

It was Monday morning, four days after her near-death experience, and I was starting to loose hope. My faith about her living was about the size of a pin, and it was gradually shrinking.

Billy made me come home last night, but I didn't sleep anyways. I hadn't slept since the day before the accident, and I was going to keep it that way.

When I got in my car to go to the hospital it was only six o'clock in the morning. Not that I cared anyways. I just had to see her.

A tiny bit of hope lingered in me no matter how unlikely it was that she would live. She needed to live. She was my reason for existence.

Immediately I found the closest parking spot I could and rushed into the hospital, my hands shoved in my pockets. I took the stairs instead of the elevator, because, let's be honest, it was quicker to take the stairs.

Every thought imaginable was running through my head, every possible way that I could kill myself if she didn't live. Everything.

As soon as I got to her floor, Dr. Fang met me with an all too big smile on his face. Hopefully it meant something good, but I could never get my hopes up.

"Jacob," he greeted me. "She's awake now. You can go see her."  
My body froze like a block of ice. No longer did my body warm me, no longer did emotions run through my head. Frozen was how I staid.

I shook my head. "Doc, I swear to God, if you're bull shitting me."

"I'm not," he chuckled. "Trust me, Jacob. Go in and see for yourself."  
Without another word I ran, no sprinted, into her room. There Emily and Sam sat by a girl that I hardly recognized with her eyes open.  
She wore a tired smile on her face as Emily and Sam cooed at her, promising that she would never be hurt again, and holding her like she had already died.

"Jacob," she whispered, trying to hold out her hand for me. She was obviously tired and weak, without a doubt, but she could speak and hear, which was all I needed.

"Hey baby," I replied, fighting back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. "You gave us quite a scare."  
"Jacob, come here," she called with her soft voice.  
Slowly, I walked towards her, kneeling down at the side of her bed next to Sam.

"Jacob." She reached out her hand to touch the side of my face, letting her soft skin touch the beard that I was growing.

"God." Her laughter was weak. "You need to shave."  
I shook my head, taking Jenica's hand, and remembering that she was still the same, sarcastic little girl that I had been in love with before.

"I know baby," I replied with a smirk, "But it's hard if I spend all my time in this place."  
"I wanna get out of here," she whined, stretching out her small body. "When do I get to leave Daddy?"

Wait, since when did she call Sam daddy? Maybe since he helped save her life?  
"Soon, baby girl," he whispered. "The doctor has to tell us when."  
"Jacob." She reached out for my hand. "Is everyone else okay? Jasper didn't hurt them, right?"  
"Everyone else is fine," I assured her. "Jasper's gone, and he's never, ever going to be able to hurt you again."

"When I hurt, really bad, what did he do?"  
It was still hard for me to come to terms with what could've happened to Jenica if Bella hadn't saved her in time. She would've been a red-eyed, bloodthirsty monster, and I couldn't bare to see her like that.

"He bit you," Sam finished for me. "He was trying to turn you into a vampire."  
She didn't speak for a few minutes, but sighed as she began to speak again.

"Don't leave me again, Jacob," she whispered. "I don't ever want to be away from you for a second ever again."  
"I won't, baby," I replied, running my free hand through her soft hair. "I promise."  
"Daddy, Mommy, can you give me some time with Jacob, please?" She looked from Sam to Emily, who were looking at me.

"Sure baby girl." Sam leaned down to kiss her head. "We'll be back in an hour."

Once Sam and Emily left I took Sam's old chair to sit even closer to her.

"Don't I look like shit?" She tried to laugh, yet was still too weak to do so.

"No," I whispered, continuing to brush her bangs. "You never look like shit."  
"Second comma in my lifetime," she continued, putting her free hand on her stomach. "You think I can get a record, babe?"  
I shook my head and chuckled. "I would rather you didn't."  
She took my hand and pressed it to her lips, kissing it over and over again.

"Jacob, kiss me," she begged, putting down my hand.

"But what if it hurts you?"

She smiled. "Jacob, I'm your fiancée now and personally I don't give a shit if I get hurt or not. Now kiss me."

Carefully I leaned down to her pale pink lips. She raised up to meet mine. Her lips parted, taking my bottom lip between hers. I was too afraid to go further than this.

She pulled away with a loud sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"That's all I get?" she asked. "I've been waiting forever to kiss you again and that's all I get?"

"For now," I breathed. "I don't want to take too much of your oxygen. I don't want to be the reason you go into another comma."  
"Stop worrying." She ran her hand over the left side of my face. "Jacob, I want you. I need you."

"I need you too baby." I took her hand. "And I love you. I always will."

"Don't ever leave me like that again."  
A smile crept over my face. "I won't, Jenica. I promise."

(Jenica's POV)  
The next day I got to go home, which was more gratifying that actually waking up. I never liked hospitals, the reasons being it reminded me of dead people, and it smelled like dead people. If I weren't on a respirator I would've died just from the horrible smell.

Emily had brought some clothes from home for me to change into before she and Sam brought me home. Even though I would've been happy to just go home in my hospital gown, Emily was too afraid that I'd catch a cold. Personally, after my near life-death experience, I was just happy to return to normal life.

After I got changed I walked out into the waiting room to find them waiting for me. Emily had baby Valencia in her arms, whom was gurgling and laughing like nothing bad had ever happened.

"Hey baby!" I took Valencia from Emily's arms and pressed my forehead against hers.

Valencia, who thought it was funny, grabbed my nose and pinched it a few times like it was a horn. When I made the most embarrassing noise that anyone could make in their lifetime, Valencia giggled and clapped her hands together.

Emily walked up to me, took me in her arms, and looked me in the eye.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she whispered. "I couldn't stand not having you at home."  
"I know, Mom," I replied, handing Valencia back over to her. "I couldn't stand not being home."  
Sam crouched behind me, threw his arms around my waist and spun me around. I laughed like a two year old until he put me down.

He brushed away my bangs from my eyes. "Next time we leave like that you're all coming with us. No buts."  
"Good," I chuckled. "I don't want to be almost turned into a vampire again."  
Emily hugged me again, and like one of those sappy Disney Channel movies, we shared our first family hug in months.

When Emily pulled away she wiped away a tear from her eye. "Let's go home."  
The drive home was the longest that I could ever possibly imagine. I was more excited to be back there than I had been in a long time. I needed to be in my bed, with my family, and enjoy life. If only everything could be that simple.

All the lights in the house were off, and I just couldn't wait to smell what Emily had cooked for dinner. The hospital food wasn't the best in the world, to be honest it tasted like crap, so I couldn't wait to eat Emily's homemade cooking.

I got out first, looking at the house like I had when I had first came to La Push. Everything seemed so new, and I just couldn't wait to get in.

The rest of the family was behind me when I opened the door.

"WELCOME HOME!"  
Immediately, I turned around and slapped Sam on the chest. It was his idea all along, and I knew it.

Jacob scooped me up in his arms and planted a kiss on my lips that I would never forget.

"Welcome home, baby," he whispered, holding my face gently with his hands.

I scowled. "Haven't I mentioned how much I hate surprises?"  
"Yep!" Paul took me from, Jacob with a smirk, into a bone-crushing hug. "But we couldn't resist. It was the perfect opportunity to remind you how much you love us."  
"Besides, you would've been mad at us if we didn't welcome you home." Embry took me next, kissing my head and rocking me in his arms.

Jared took me. "I agree with Embry. This is just the kind of attention you wanted."

Quil let down a little Claire who grabbed my leg and squeezed it with all her might. Quil hugged me gently and rubbed my back.

"Aunty Jen awl better now!" Claire squealed, looking up at me.

Laughing at her adorable face, I picked her up and flung her to my side. She took my face with her tiny hands and kissed me.

"Claire missed you," she giggled. I started bouncing her on my side.

"Aunty Jenny missed you too." With a smile, I looked over at Kim, waiting for her to come over.

"You little brat," Kim laughed, taking me in her arms. "How many times do you plan on scaring us half to death in your lifetime?"  
"I told Jacob that I was going to try to set a world record," I teased, looking back at the love of my life.

"Don't plan on it, because if you do I will personally beat your brains out to make sure you do set the record."  
I started laughing again and kissed Kim's cheek.

"How much more time do you have to get fat, Kimmy?"

She sighed, falling back on the couch. "Hopefully only two or three months. I'm hoping on two."  
Quil took Claire from my arms to protect her from getting tackled by Amy. She held me tighter than any of the guys could combined and tossed me back and forth.

"You bitch!" she squealed. "Don't ever scare me like that again! And next time, don't talk to strangers, you whore!"  
With a laugh I adjusted myself to hug her back, thanking God that my best friend was okay. She needed to be okay. If she wasn't there was no telling what I was going to do.

"We're going out for dinner," Jacob told me, trying to take me from Amy's grip. "All of us. What sounds good to you?"  
"A burger and fries," I moaned, looking down at my grumbling stomach. "That hospital food was shit."  
Jacob laughed and kissed me. "Whatever you want baby is yours."


	21. Epilogue

(Edward's POV)  
Crossing the border was one of the most dangerous things that I had ever done throughout my entire life. There was so much I had to talk to the pack about, and I couldn't bare to see Jenica in the hospital.

I decided not to bring Bella along with me for the danger that it could pose. If they decided to kill me then they would, but not her.

Sam's house was recognizable out of the rest of the houses. I saw Jacob's car in the driveway. His black, old pick-up truck caught my eye.

Slowly, I pulled my Corvet next to the sidewalk and stepped outside, slowly eyeing the house, before walking up to the door. I rang the doorbell, waiting outside for someone to open the door.

Jacob opened the door with a big scowl on his face.

"What do you want Cullen?" he growled.

Jenica peaked herself behind Jacob's beefy body. A smile grew on her little lips.

"Stop being an ass whole, Jacob." She smacked him across the head. "C'mon in, Edward."  
Jenica had always been a forgiving girl, and I knew that she had forgiven me for what I had done with Jasper.

The rest of the pack, excluding Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady, were there. They gave me the same glare that Jacob had given me at the door.

Jenica hugged me right in front of all of them, and I hugged her back.

"Edward," Emily came out of the kitchen and hugged him. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to talk to everyone. I wanted to apologize about everything that's happened. There wasn't a proper time to do, especially while Jenica was in the hospital. I didn't want to barge in on the family then."

"Well, it is very appreciated that you apologized to us, and, personally, I accept." Emily smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I do too," Jenica agreed.

"Well, man, you did save our girls," Jacob sighed, running a hand through his long, shaggy hair. "I don't know what I would do if any of them were gone, not just Jenica. So yeah, I do. Thanks, dude."  
After a while the rest of the pack agreed, and I triumphed with smile. The treaty was finally void, and the feud had vanished.


End file.
